Grind to the Rhythm
by Whistling Willows
Summary: She never expected the life that would await her. Moving in with strangers? Not her best idea. But, they're different. Adrienne's had her fair share of heartbreak - her past isn't something pretty - but she never knew that sometimes, the pain was worth it for the friends you make. Sets of intertwining story arcs. Laf/OC Hamliza Jeggy College AU Rated M DISCONTINUED
1. First Contact

**A/N: My attempt at my first college AU. It's mostly gonna be in character. Adrienne, I have no idea how she'd act but this is my take on her and the other canon characters.**

 **WARNING: This fic contains suicide mentions, depression, drug abuse mentions, sex scenes, and harsh language among others to be added. Just be warned!**

* * *

Are you looking for a home to live in? Well, look no further! If you love a mom friend who cooks, does your laundry and cleans every week, then you've come to the right place! Looking for two best friends on the prowl for the ladies but are totally gay for eachother? Or even, a supermodel French exchange student?

Seriously, we've got it all. We're all university students but still manage to have game nights and are hella chill with anything. Just, please don't be a complete douche and trash the place otherwise Hercules might have a breakdown. Take a tab, shoot me a text or call or whatever, and I'll get back to you.

Courtesy of the four amigos: A. Hamilton, J. Laurens, H. Mulligan and Lafayette

* * *

"Do you think that'll work?" John looked at his friends who crowded around the computer. Lafayette scrunched up his nose as Hercules nodded.

"I will have a breakdown if we have another Jefferson." The fashion major sighed and John pressed print. "Are you sure Burr has a place? Dude's nice enough."

"That man is too uptight." Lafayette remarked as Alexander bounded up to them in the university library. The French student had decided to take another exchange trip, therefore a near-permanent housemate. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Well, I'm sorry." He drawled as the printer churned and printed out the flyer in bright ink. "I had to print my paper due _tomorrow_."

"Knowing you, it's probably seven pages over the limit." John grinned and Alexander shook his head.

"Ten."

"Close enough." Alexander snorted at John's quip and went over to the printer. He read it over quickly before looking at his other four friends.

"Did you write really write 'two best friends on the prowl for the ladies but are totally gay for eachother' or is that my exhaustion getting to me?"

"He really did write it." Lafayette and Hercules chimed, and Alexander shook his head.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Does it look like I care?" John printed more copies quickly as Lafayette looked at the time.

"Come on, we have a few hours more to get these posters up all around campus." They gathered their bags and split up the flyers between the four of them.

"Let's go."

.

Adrienne Noailles was just leaving her favorite coffee shop on campus when she spotted three men running after a freckled man. "John!" They yelled. She adjusted her gym bag on her shoulder, watching as the man came closer.

"Excuse me!" He exclaimed, slipping past her and into the coffee shop. Yelping, she jumped out of the way and nearly collided with his other three friends. Adrienne rolled her eyes, following them to see what was so important to nearly crash into someone. Especially a day that was only a few before the first day of university! The theatre major watched as the man named John pinned something up on the bulletin. "Look, I did it. You guys are all sissies."

"We aren't sissies." One of them immediately argued, his black hair tied into a ponytail. "Just watch, no one's going to take a tab - everyone on this side of campus lives in the dorms." _Not everyone._ Adrienne corrected in her mind. She was in her final year but had transferred to a new university in New York so she'd be closer to her family since their budget couldn't sustain under the price of her education where she was before. However, she hadn't found a place to live yet - the dorms were expensive and her family didn't have the money to pay on top of her studies.

It wasn't like she could ask her friends. She didn't have any in New York - many had moved away after high school and she barely talked to them anymore. But, if these men were truly willing to allow her to bunk with them…

 _It's a last resort._ Her mind concluded as the four of them began to exit. She stepped to the side, brown eyes studying each of them. The one called John seemed friendly, and way too hyper. It was as if a puppy was trapped in the student's body. His smile was infectious as he led the pack to the exit. The man next to him had heavy bags under his eyes, a sure sign of sleep deprivation, eyes that starved for knowledge and as said before, hair in a smooth ponytail.

The two behind them were talking animatedly. She could hear a French accent between the two, most likely coming from the tall and lanky man, his hair tied neatly in a bun atop his head. Her family had come from France when she was little but she was fluent in the language. The shorter, but still taller than her, man was dressed fashionably, bandanna wrapped around his head to contain dark hair. The camaraderie that surrounded them was envious.

 _It wouldn't be that bad,_ she mused and as soon as they left, she went to the poster they had put up. Reading it over quickly, Adrienne couldn't help the laugh that built up in her chest. The tabs were all readily cut and she reached up to take one before hesitating. The brunette didn't know the men, didn't trust them, but they seemed rather of pure intentions. _It's a last resort._ She reminded herself and steeled her nerves, took it and shoved it in her pocket without a second glance.

.

It was a last resort. After scouring the campus for any other willing roommates, she found that the only one that seemed at least comfortable to live with (there was a mom friend) was the one with the four boys. So she emailed John Laurens' quickly before resuming her task to stave off her boredom.

She was stretched across the couch in the living room, her father in the kitchen while her mother was doing something upstairs. Surfing the internet, she was about to just go on YouTube when a notification popped up in the bottom right corner. Glancing at the time, she realized it was only four. _Didn't think they'd get back to me so soon,_ the brunette mused as she opened the email.

 _Hey stranger!_

 _I wanna meet up with ya so we can determine if you are a crazy ax murderer or not. By the way, I'm John, if you couldn't tell. Here's my number and maybe we can set up a place to meet up at?_

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and unlocked it quickly. Copying the phone number, she shot a text to John Laurens and saved him into her contacts.

 _:Hey. Is Starbucks okay with you?:_

 _:Oh, this AdN ?:_ Her phone buzzed and she typed back her reply.

: _That is the email account I used, wasn't it?:_

 _:Fair enough. So, Starbucks at ten is good with us. Maybe… Monday?:_

 _:Cool. Meet you then.:_

 _._

She clasped her hands around the bottom of her vanilla frappe. Besides the frappes, Adrienne rarely came into the big coffee chain. The sweets were too sweet and carried a strange, slightly caffeinated smell. Adrienne was a fan of coffee but too much was just _nauseating._ Bringing the drink to her lips, she took a sip and kept her eyes trained on the door. The last time she had checked the time was at around 9:55. Glancing at her wrist, she caught a glimpse of the time. _10:00._

Right on time, the door swung open to reveal the four young men she had seen a few days before. The leader of the pack, the man with the slick black ponytail, scanned the room before nudging his friend. _John,_ she realized, recognizing the freckles. His eyes scanned the room and she turned the drink in her palms, showcasing the name.

When his eyes met hers, she gave a small smile and he cocked his head as if wondering if she was the one. Turning to his friends, they discussed quietly to themselves before shuffling forward and sitting on the couch across from her.

"Didn't think she was a chick." One of them mumbled and the French guy pinned him with a glare.

"Alexander!"

"What! It's true." Laughing, Adrienne caught their attention.

"Adrienne Noailles."

"Alexander Hamilton." The guy who needed to sleep for three years.

"John Laurens." The puppy in a student's body.

"Hercules Mulligan." The well-dressed fashionista.

"Lafayette." Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the lean man. He was the only one half-standing. While his friends sat on the couch, his leg was bent across the span of the armrest, arms resting on his knee as he leaned forward, dark eyes framed with long lashes. Everything about him radiated confidence that bordered on arrogance.

"No other name?"

"Too many for you to understand." He waved it away and she smirked, brown eyes sparking a challenge. He straightened, a smirk twisting his own lips.

" _Essaie-moi,_ _beau._ " She drawled and his shock only stayed for one second before he took a breath.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, _marquis_ de Lafayette." He recited and leaning forward again, he cocked his head. His friends jaws dropped as she stood and shoved her face into his, noses nearly touching. Then, she repeated it just as quickly, and as flawlessly as he did.

"I like her." John murmured and Alexander nodded as the two Frenchies continued their stare-off.

"Honestly, I'm just waiting for them to start making out." Hercules muttered under his breath, causing John to snigger. Alexander, although wanting to never end it, had to get down to business. He had class soon.

"So, you moving in?" Adrienne looked away, startled. It seemed as if they were sucked into their own world for a moment. Lafayette blinked, wondering why he was so close to her in the first place.

"Of course. If you'll have me." She grinned. Damn, that smile was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. But he kept his mouth shut. Something stupid could come out.

"Totally. Having a chick in the house might mean we'll be more organized because one of us has got to impress her." She rolled her eyes at the comment but let it slide, knowing it was just a tease.

"Man, do you even need a room or is Laf's a good enough place?" Hercules quipped and she felt a flush rise to her cheeks.

"A room would be nice." She muttered when the three of them laughed. Either at her or Lafayette, she didn't know. But she kept her mouth shut. Something stupid could come out.

.

A day later, it was time for her to go. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad," she kissed her parents on the cheek as they frowned. "For the last time, they aren't stalkers, they aren't gonna assault me. They're my _friends._ " She stressed the word yet felt like she was lying. Just, she didn't know why. They still didn't let up. " _Please._ "

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Adri."

"I know, Mom."

"No boys,"

"You know I can't do that, Dad." Her father chuckled, ruffling her hair before pulling her into a hug.

"Love ya, kiddo."

"Love you, too." She whispered before pulling away and setting a hand on her luggage's handle. "They should be here any second." Her cat weaved in between her legs, meowing insistently. "I've gotta go, Belle." Her tabby meowed again and Adrienne bent down to run a hand down her spine and scratch behind her ears. Just as she straightened, she heard a car honk. "That's them, probably." Tucking strands of hair behind her ear, she went to the door just as someone rang the bell.

"I want to meet these boys." Her father marched over and Adrienne groaned. Her mother followed close behind, the same determination radiating from her being. Twisting the knob, he opened the door to a lean, handsome man, dark eyes full of surprise.

"Is this the home of _mademoiselle_ Adrienne Noailles?" Her father raised his eyebrows at the lilting Parisian accent but nodded nonetheless. "I'm Lafayette, one of her housemates. We've come to pick her up." At his voice, she wandered to the door and he grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, Lafayette," she greeted, a cocky smile on her own face. It appeared that the challenge had not yet been forgotten. "Is it just you?"

"No, the others are waiting in the car. _Monsieur,_ may I help take these?" He gestured to the luggage parked to the side on the hallway. Her dad nodded, inviting him in as Lafayette slipped past her parents.

Her dad leaned over to her mother and Adrienne could hear him whispering, "I like him," obnoxiously loud. Flushing, Adrienne hauled her luggage forward just as Lafayette reached for the grip. His hand clamped over hers and she looked right at him. His dark eyes screamed that he meant to do that. Her heart pounded in her throat as an easy smile came over his lips. It was like he set her blood on fire.

"Wanna play that game?" She murmured so her parents couldn't hear. He didn't respond, only lifted a corner of his lips in a half-smile before her hand slipped away and he lifted the luggage. Hauling her gym bag over one shoulder and her backpack with her laptop in another, she followed him down towards a family-sized van able to seat eight people. The trunk opened and Lafayette stuffed it in as she turned towards her family. Her cat was watching between her father's legs as she waved. "Bye!"

"Have fun!"

"Stay safe!" Grinning from ear to ear, she pulled open the sliding door. At the wheel was Hercules who waved. She tried to smile but her heart had yet to stop its ridiculously fast paced pulses. She hoped it didn't show on her face. Alexander and John were talking animatedly as she looked around awkwardly.

"Uh, hey?"

"Adrienne, my favorite Frenchie besides Lafayette." John greeted with a smile as Lafayette shut the trunk and walked around to make sure she was getting settled in. Stepping into the van, she hugged her bag close to her to not hit Alexander in the face as she went to the back of the van where it was empty. Shoving her bag down between her legs, she buckled up and took out her phone just as another person nudged her knee. Looking up, she watched as Lafayette sat in the seat next to her.

He pulled down the armrest between them as she arched an eyebrow, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "A coincidence to see you here, Lafayette." She commented as Alexander and John glanced at them over their shoulders.

"It is," he agreed, leaning casually against the armrest but not looking at her. Instead, he watched as Hercules started the engine and began driving towards the campus. Adrienne set her chin in her hand, elbow balancing on the armrest as she traced his profile and features with her eyes and when he caught her, she didn't look away. Instead, a grin came to both of their faces and she raised her head, letting her hand fall limp off the front of the armrest. He did the same and suddenly they were holding hands.

It was casual, and they didn't make a big deal out of it but this attraction was quickly getting out of control.

 **A/N: Anyone reach it to the end? If so, I hope you enjoyed and review, follow, favorite - all that jazz! For anyone who also reads my fanfic, Soldier, I hope you enjoy this new dynamic compared to Genevieve and Lafayette and I love writing it. Anyway, until next time! Goodbye!**


	2. Twister

They arrived at a three story house of wood. It looked anachronistic but still had a modern flair with gardens and windows. Hercules pulled up in the driveway and they all began piling out. Alexander and John flew out of the van, racing up to the door as Adrienne let go of Lafayette's hand. The warm, tingling circles he had traced on the car ride over burned her nerves and caused a sensation she couldn't quite describe.

Exiting the vehicle, she went around the trunk as Hercules opened it, hauling it out for her. "Thanks,"

"No problem," he winked, turning to go up to the house. John and Alexander were already inside as she pulled up the handle of the luggage and began rolling it along. Lafayette closed the trunk with a _slam_ and caught up with her. Following the path, she rounded a hedge wall and found a porch with two steps. Lafayette immediately helped her lift it up but she sent him an amused look.

"I could've done it myself."

"I know," was all he said in reply as they reached the door. There was a bench near the door where people could sit and enjoy the day. The entrance was a rich brown wooden door, heavily translucent glass slits with little designs on them offering some warped light to stream into the hall.

"It's a beautiful house," she murmured as soon as she was inside. From what she could see, it was. She was in the wide entrance hall, a staircase to her right while going forward and left would lead to the kitchen. To her immediate right, it seemed, was a coat closet and an open wooden archway cut into the wall on her left. Taking a few steps, she looked inside and realized it was the living room. A TV was mounted on the wall and there were couches, love chairs, beanbags, and a few coffee tables in the room. There was also another doorway in the living room that led to the kitchen. How convenient. It was actually a pretty large living room and she admired the numerous books and video games along the shelves. Lafayette followed behind after closing the door, rolling her luggage to the side of the hall.

"It's John's house," Lafayette informed as she wandered towards the second exit to the kitchen. "but since his parents moved back to Carolina, he stays here now."

Her curiosity amused him to no end as she walked through the doorway and into the next room where there was a dining table suited for six and the typical fridge, stove, oven and sink. Her lips were slightly parted as she admired the white thin curtains pulled over a window above the sink and the very homey feeling of the kitchen. All the equipment was exhausted but used with love. There were pantries for the spices and other baking ingredients, and she smiled when she already saw a few muffins in a basket.

"May I?"

"Hercules made them yesterday." The brunette's hand slipped into the basket, returning with a blueberry muffin at his nod. She picked off a bit and tasted it, a delighted expression coming onto her face at the pure deliciousness of the treat. He found the expression adorable.

"That's amazing," she complimented and Lafayette smiled when she looked at him. "Want some?"

" _Non,_ but thank you for the offer. Come on, let me show you your room." Nodding, her brows furrowed together when he didn't turn to leave. In fact, his gaze was focused on how her tongue darted out between her lips to catch any crumbs or any of the blueberry juice staining her mouth. Her mouth curled into a smile and he thought it alike to a new-blooming spring flower but as warm as a hearth. Entranced, he didn't hear anything until she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Lafayette?" She repeated and he snapped out of his daze, turning around so she couldn't see the blush on his face. "My room?"

" _Oui, je suis désolé._ "

" _Pas de problème."_ She dismissed it as they went back to the main entrance hall where her luggage was. He took the large one, lifting it easily before throwing an arm towards her to gesture for Adrienne to come up the stairs. Nodding, she settled her backpack and gym bag on her shoulder and followed after him. There were little spirals of hair on his neck and she itched to play with them, wondering if they were as soft as she imagined it was.

Luckily, when he turned around after they reached the top, it looked as if she were staring at his face which wasn't quite as embarrassing. Still, Adrienne broke away to look at the second floor. The stairway was at the end on the right side of the hall so she had to turn left to look at the multiple doors.

"Alexander's room is down there. He's probably in there with John."

"Oh," she followed him down the hall. There was an open door across from Alexander and in it, she could see a tortoise tank, the small tortoises roaming around the spacey area.

"John's room. And across from his is Hercules. He might be in the basement - we have game night today." Inside were mannequins, fabrics draped over their forms and sketches pinned on the walls of stylish dresses and jackets. They reached the middle of the hall where there were two doors opened.

"This my room?" She peered into the blank room, the walls a dull cream. There was a queen sized bed with covers and pillows, its headboard pushed against the wall and a nightstand. A closet with shutter doors and a few drawers and a desk for her laptop and homework.

"Yes. You can decorate it however you like. None of us would mind." He offered and she nodded, dropping off her bag near the bed as he rolled the luggage in.

"Thanks for showing me around," she smiled and he rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at her. An adorable, hesitant smile was stretched across his lips and she found it hard not to comment on it or stop how hard her heart was yearning to rip itself out of her chest.

" _Pas de problème,_ " he mumbled and turned around to go. "I'm just across the hall, so, uh, just give a knock if you need me."

"Alright, she followed him towards the door and he scratched his stubbled jaw as he crossed the hall. Walking into his open room, Lafayette turned to chance a glance over his shoulder. Eyes widening when he realized she was still looking back at him, he struck a pose against the door frame, tilting his head back and placing the back of his hand on his forehead. Hearing her giggle, he straightened and smirked.

"Game night," he reminded, "you're expected to join." That, of course, caused her to swallow nervously.

"Of course," she muttered and only looked away when his door was staring at her face. _Stupid French boy._ She thought crossly, turning around and closing the door. Leaning against it, she rested her head and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the blood that rushed to her cheeks.

.

"Yo, Laf, Adrienne! Game night!" John yelled throughout the house and Adrienne raised her head from where she stretched on the yoga mat. Getting up from her splits, she placed her legs in a vertical V and stretched her calves before straightening up and sighing. She took a deep breath before going out of her room.

The door across from her was closed and she hesitated, going over to knock just as the occupant opened it. Lafayette's sleep expression nearly made her heart stop as he ran a hand through his messy hair. The tangles fell all around him as he swept it up easily into a bun on his head. "Morning," she mumbled weakly and he beamed at her. "How was your nap?" The question was unconsciously quiet, like asking it was almost akin to asking who he was taking to the prom without trying to suggest that he should take her.

"Fine," he stretched his arms over his head as they descended the steps. The waft of pizza floated through the air and she sighed. "They should be in the basement." They turned right at the staircase, going towards the kitchen another right where there were a set of stairs she didn't notice before. There was laughter radiating from the staircase and Lafayette went down first, gesturing for her to follow. "Come on."

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands in surrender and ran down the stairs after him as they reached the basement.

Down the stairs was a spacious room with couches and another TV atop a stand, consoles in the little slits provided and she was sure games - video and board alike - filled the drawers. Currently, Alexander, John, and three women were strewn across the room. Alexander had his arm wrapped around a woman, pressing an occasional kiss to her cheek. John and another woman were having a furious game of Mortal Kombat while another chatted amiably with Hercules.

"Peggy, I swear to God, if you use that cheap-" unfortunately, his sentence was cut off as said woman, Peggy, finished off Sonya Blade with an X-Ray from Kitana. Adrienne snorted softly and Lafayette nudged her playfully, leading her towards one of the empty chairs. Sitting down, she watched the screen as the woman proceeded to perform a fatality.

"And that's how a Schuyler does it." Peggy announced, putting down her controller. She looked at the freckled man who ducked his head in shame as Alexander and the woman beside him laughed. Then, she noticed Adrienne. "Hey, stranger."

"Hey," Adrienne waved as Lafayette went to the table and smacked Alexander's outstretched legs out of the way to get to the chips. He took the bowl and retreated to where Adrienne was sitting, sharing the bowl between them. She smiled appreciatively at him, taking a Dorito from the bowl. He sat on the armrest and the brunette was conscious on how close he was. Brushing past him to reach for more chips, she smirked at him before turning her attention to Peggy. "Adrienne Noailles, the new guy."

"'Cause you're totally a dude," Peggy snorted. "Peggy Schuyler." She stood and went to get a can of soda from the mini-fridge. "Want anything?" Hercules leaned back and asked for a Coke as she passed. The woman who was previously talking to the fashion major turned to Adrienne.

"Angelica Schuyler." Sticking out a hand for her to shake, the woman smiled. "Alexander has told me a lot about you." Shaking the hand, she sent a nervous smile the man's way. He shrugged and turned to talk to John as the woman beside him smiled.

"Elizabeth Schuyler," a shrug, "everyone calls me Eliza though."

"She's my girlfriend," Alexander stated proudly all of a sudden and John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and we all need to hear you announce that _again_ 'cause Adrienne is going to just steal yo girl."

"Possibly! My girlfriend is hot!" Alexander argued and Eliza flushed.

"Ignore them." Angelica muttered and Adrienne nodded.

"Already done. Anyway, do you to King's College?"

"Yeah. I'm in my senior year. Then I have med school next year." Angelica informed. The woman was extremely attractive in a way that screamed intelligence. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her dark eyes glittered at her. "Eliza's in music and Peggy's doing art.."

"Yeah, not as cool as being a surgeon but still." Peggy remarked, sitting down next to John again after handing Hercules his coke. "I'm still in my sophomore year. The youngest," She had curly brown hair that she let down, spilling over her shoulders. "But it has its perks. This doofus helps me all the time." She pointed at John who ducked his head. Eliza leaned back into the couch as Alexander took the controller and lazily pressed the buttons to quit the game and turn off the console. Three boxes of pizza sat in the corner, ready to be eaten when everyone was done with chips.

"It's not my fault you don't understand the history."

"I do. It's just your flashcards are pretty!" Peggy argued and John rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion.

" _Anyway,_ now that Sleeping Beauty and his Princess are down," the two of them blushed but when they looked at each other, almost everyone could feel the spark. "Can we start with board games?" Hercules' smug grin and the bewildered expressions of the Schuyler sisters were all that the two flustered Frenchies saw as they stood. Adrienne took the bowl and placed it back on the table before turning around and rubbing her palms on her pants.

Alexander went to one of the drawers of the TV stand and took out a box. Recognizing it immediately, Adrienne bit her lip nervously as he opened the box and took out the spinner. Eliza helped him, taking out the plastic tarp and flapping it to unravel it.

"Twister." Lafayette muttered, standing beside her. Startled, she looked up at him and realizing how close he was standing to her. Not moving away, she crossed her arms. "An initiation of sorts." A half-grimace appeared on his face as if recalling a bad memory. "It happened with me and each of the Schuyler sisters. It's not a good memory."

Getting the idea, she winced and patted his arm. "At least you've healed." He laughed and she was close enough to hear the hearty undertone of it. It instantly became one of her favorite sounds.

"Okay, newbie. Come over here." John called as they surrounded the mat. Alexander was already sitting on the mat, arms propping himself up. "Laf, you too."

"I know, I know," the man grumbled and Adrienne took his hand, pulling him along as John made sure the spinner worked.

"Ms. Peggy Schuyler, you know what to do." John announced and he joined the other three on the mat. The Schuyler sisters and Hercules Mulligan watched as Peggy spun the spinner.

"Right foot red." Easy enough. Placing a foot on the red dot, she glanced at the spinner. Eliza spun it next.

"Left hand yellow." Again, still easy. Lafayette stretched beside her and sent her a strained smile. Clearly, he was still uncomfortable with his last experience. "Left hand yellow, again." Taking Lafayette's spot, she watched the rest of them shift one circle down.

"Left foot green." Angelica called and as soon as they were done, she began to spin it harder. "Yellow hand yellow." Stretching forward, she planted the hand firmly on the dot. Alexander grunted, nearly toppling John over.

"Right hand blue." Twisting back, she expected there to be a free space but frowned when she saw Lafayette's hand in it instead.

"Damn you," she muttered, awkwardly getting her hand underneath her calf.

"Mhm," he huffed as Hercules called the next one.

"Left foot red." Then they were all planking, John the only one using one dot. Everyone took deep breaths and Adrienne caught John's eye. His face was red and she smiled.

"Giving up, Laurens?"

"Not even close." The next few calls caused them to become squished into different shapes. Alexander was the first to go, collapsing after a long time in a table-top position over Lafayette. He stumbled to the fridge, grabbing a Sprite and sitting next to Eliza. His girlfriend offered to pat his head to make him feel better as he began to fake-cry. Adrienne could barely keep herself upright at the dramatics but Alexander soon quit when Hercules called the next position.

This went on for another ten minutes - twisting into pretzels just to win. Then, Angelica proposed to free their hands so they could untangle themselves so the game didn't up injuring someone. One unanimous vote later, the next call which was right foot red. Fortunately, all three of them straightened up and did so, their other foot still on green. Then, "Left foot blue."

Adrienne had somehow migrated to the center of the mat. Her right foot was on the center red, her left on the blue. She was facing outwards, having spun around so she could get her right foot onto its space it now occupied. She had stayed relatively pacifistic as Lafayette and John went out to get each other's blood. Lafayette was in a lunge, one of his feet on red dot next to Adrienne's while another was at the very last blue one on the edge. John had been forced to go under the man's longer legs and just over Adrienne's foot to reach the spot.

Then, it was the man's downfall.

"Right hand yellow." Every spectator watched in anticipation as John struggled in vain to get his fingers to even brush against the fabric but just before he could, another hand claimed the spot. A tactical move by Lafayette had caused John to fall, rolling to the side and clutching under his thighs.

"My hamstrings, damn it!" He groaned, crawling back towards the Schuyler sisters and the two men. Eliza had Alexander's head on her shoulder, gently patting his arm as he sipped from his Sprite. When John lost, he raised his head and crowed at his defeat.

"You lost first, Alex," John snapped and it immediately shut him up. Laughing, the other four - the Schuyler sisters and Hercules - watched as Adrienne twisted at the waist to find a spot. Which ended up having to go over Lafayette. It would've been impossible. She'd have to bend over backwards.

Which is what she did.

Taking a deep breath, she arched backwards easily and landed with her left hand on yellow right next to Lafayette's. Applause echoed in her ears and she sent a smile in the direction of her audience. "Call the next one," she huffed and Peggy did so.

"Left hand yellow." And Lafayette strained to get the spot on the other side of her arm but her hand was faster and she stole the spot. In an instant, the Frenchman sighed and slowly bent his leg, relieving the stretch on his hamstrings and conceding to defeat.

"You brilliant woman, you," Lafayette shook his head as Adrienne finished her kickover and landed upright. "Made me arrogant, thinking you couldn't do it."

"I'm a theatre major, _mon beau._ " She told him and he took her offered hand to stand up. "It's been trained into me."

"Of course you are," he tapped her nose with a finger and she smiled. Offering a hand to shake, he beamed back at her, "Good game." Nodding, she repeated his sentiments and took his hand. Before long, the shake became too long and his hand accommodated the movement of hers as her fingers wrapped around his palm. His thumb danced over her knuckles in pure instinct and he brought it to eye level, wanting to kiss her hand. Clearing her throat, Angelica looked at the pizzas with meaning. To everyone else, the sexual and romantic tension was so clear but to them, God, they were oblivious.

"So, pizza, anyone?" Hercules asked loudly, loud enough to startle the two Frenchies apart. Adrienne gathered her hair and slung it over one shoulder, rubbing the back of her neck as Lafayette did the same. The two looked at each other, blushing more of that their friends noticed what was happening rather than what _actually happened._

But their friends were more amused that the two seemed so identical that even their embarrassed habits were the same.

"Yeah, sure." Adrienne agreed and she followed after him. The others followed suit as Lafayette came beside John and Alexander. Adrienne began a conversation with the Schuylers and Lafayette couldn't help his flushed face and beating heart when he saw the girl with the pretty smile. He played it off as just being tired from Twister.

But when she turned to him, a slice of pepperoni pizza on a plate and starting a conversation in fluent French, his heart told him that he could only say that for so long.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the response and follows and favorites! I hope you love this chapter too!** **I love this dynamic too much to let it go with just one chapter. Plus, we don't have enough Adrienne/Lafayette fics.**

 **Also, I normally update my profile on when the next chapter of this story is going to be out so just check my profile if you wanna know. Currently, chapter 3 is scheduled for April 27. Anyway! I also have a new tumblr that I just made which is whistlingwillows so just check it out? I will post more eventually about this fic and Soldier possibly but I don't know yet!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **RiseUpWiseUp: I know you're a firm believer of more of this couple so here's your UPDATE AND OH, MY GOD, DUDE THEY ABOUTTA BE SO CUTE**

 **Jaysong: Ey, the new chap is out. Hope you enjoy!**

 **CeeIchor: Thank you! You can let Lin out now, here's your new chapter!**

 **BriCat03: I never said it was gonna be a one-shot, haha. I was thinking about it but then when I was writing, I was like "There is so much potential which brings to where we are now. Sorry for the confusion! I hope you like this story though :)**

 **A Ham: Yeah, John is definitely that. Thank you so much for reviewing! I have the honour to be your obedient servant. - W. Willows**


	3. First Class

**A/N: Ey, check out my first post on tumblr for the descriptions for the people who live in John's house, ye!**

Her first few classes had gone very well. There was a girl named Maria Reynolds in almost all of her classes and she seemed like a good enough person. At least she was friendly enough. By the end of the first class, they had exchanged numbers and were walking to their next class. "Lafayette?" Maria whistled appreciatively and Adrienne laughed. "That's a hot one, girl. You better snatch him before someone else does."

"I just met him, but maybe," she relented.

"Come on. You live with four hot dudes and, one of them, might I add, is Lafayette. He is a legend on campus."

"Why?" Arching an incredulous eyebrow, she looked at Maria who smiled mischievously.

"Breaks too many hearts. Sleeps with a lot of them, doesn't date any of them. But, if he's showing an interest in you," she whistled, "damn. You're either his next prey or the one to claim him."

"Claim him?" She scrunched up her nose at the words. "He isn't some prize to be won." Maria laughed for some unknown reason and when the younger woman looked at Adrienne, she proceeded to explain herself.

"That's exactly what he said when he was so fed up with all the girls chasing him, asking him to come back and like, go out to dinner. You're more alike than I realized."

"Were you one of the girls who slept with him?" She inquired uneasily and Maria laughed again, shaking her head.

"Nah. I mean, he's too hot to be real but I don't know." Adrienne nodded again but frowned thoughtfully when Maria's eyes were tinted with slight fear. Wanting to ask but thinking it'd be too invasive, she kept her mouth shut as they reached the building. "Come on, I'll show you where our class is."

 _J: Lunch where?"_

 _H: I dunno. I dont have class so I could make a quick casserole from some stuff we have left over_

 _A: thatll take like an hour_

 _J: Alex we have one class left by the time we got home the casserole will be ready_

 _L: I could go the bakery on the way_

 _Ad: Thatd be nice. Laf, theres a nice cafe on campus and I can show you where it is. Sells good shit_

 _There was a brief pause. Then:_

 _L: Sure. I'll meet you at the statue across the field_

 _Ad: Alright be there in tenish minutes_

Adrienne pushed open the door to her favorite coffee shop. "Ah, the smell of freshly baked pastries." Lafayette sighed and Adrienne couldn't help but agree. Her sore legs after a summer of relative disuse, ached for her to sit down as Lafayette made his way towards the line. Noticing her exhaustion, he offered a smile and a hand. "You're about to collapse. Come on," taking her to a nearby table, she groaned when she sat down. "I'll order for you." Taking out her purse, she frowned when he waved a hand. "No worries, new housemates get a free treat."

"Lafayette…"

"What drink?"

"Just a lemonade," she mumbled lamely after a staring contest was held. He nodded firmly and returned with the receipt, her drink, and a box of croissants. The silence wasn't awkward as she took a lengthy sip of the drink. "Thanks,"

 _"Pas de problème._ How were your first few classes?"

"Great. Made a friend - Maria Reynolds - and we did some dancing stuff, like warm-ups and conditioning, and yeah," she finished lamely. However, the hairpin curve of his smile made her feel warm, like maybe her day wasn't so lame - that it was as great as she said it was.

"Maria Reynolds," he repeated, "Yes, the only girl on campus who hasn't asked me out." She smiled, albeit a little forced. _Who you haven't slept with._ She added mentally in her head.

"Is it true you slept with a lot of girls?"

"Yes," he answered it upfront. "Yes," he repeated again and she nodded, looking into her drink.

"Okay," she muttered and he frowned. "I don't judge you for that," she assured, looking back at him. "I used to do that. Last year of high school and throughout the summer when I went backpacking through Europe. It was… me being stupid." she trailed off and he raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Ah, so you're wiser now." he joked and she laughed. "Did you… were you as," he searched for the right word, "'generous' at your old campus?" The question wasn't said offensively nor did she take it as so. Instead, she stirred her straw and looked at him.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "There was the casual hookup every once in awhile but I mostly focused on school. Is that normal? To just… have one night stands? I don't even know."

"Hey, why do you think I come here?" He teased. "To find beautiful women, such as yourself."

"Wow, aren't you smooth?"

"It's in my blood."

"As it is in mine." She reminded and he nodded. _But I really like you. But do you like me as I like you? Or are you one just looking at me like I'm the next casual fling?_

" _Oui_ , I charm them with my roguish charm and clean slate of crime." She finished off her drink and returned it to the counter before leading the way out. Holding open the door for him, she bowed dramatically.

"After you, my lady."

"Why, thank you," he mocked and she chuckled. "Come on," he began walking towards their home and she ran to catch up with him. He swung the bag he held, his longer strides making her struggled to catch up. "Am I going too fast?" He asked, realizing she was falling behind.

"I'm normally a fast walker but I'm exhausted." She pointed out, "Just slow down a bit," he pouted playfully and she felt a blush. _Damn, I wanna kiss you really badly._ She grumbled to herself, kicking a rock off the sidewalk and onto the road. Lafayette found it adorable as the smaller woman walked faster. "I really wanna eat that casserole Herc is making. Hurry up, slowpoke!" She yelled and suddenly they were off on a run. She was screaming down the street as his long legs caught up to her.

"Can't outrun me, _mon ange_!" His heart nearly stopped at the childish joy that fit so perfectly over her face. _Damn, I want to kiss you more than I want to catch you._ He thought to himself. _And I really want to catch you._

 _"Nous allons voir!_ " She called back, sprinting even faster down the street. Eventually, when they crossed a few more blocks, they got so exhausted that she slowed down to a mere few paces. Catching her breath, she bent over before flashing him a smirk. "Didn't catch me even with me being bone-tired."

"Well, now I've got you." He grumbled, pulling her towards him and hugging her. Unwilling to admit defeat, he had to catch her. Her uneven breaths puffed against his collarbone but he refused to let go. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she sighed, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against him.

"Yeah, you've got me." She murmured and they broke away. Their hands still clutched each other's elbows. She opened her mouth to say something when their phones buzzed. Blushing deeply, they both took out their phones.

 _H: Can y'all stop making lovey dovey eyes? I can see you from the goddamn living room. Now get your asses over here and help me make lunch!_

 _Ad: Right away_

 _L: Of course_

For the rest of the short way, they didn't look at each other, their red faces blamed on the run. But even after they cooled down, it remained and they both thought, _Crap._

After lunch, Adrienne retreated to her room to avoid Lafayette because he just made her way too flustered. Packing her gym bag with a water bottle, her dance shoes and all sorts of hair ties, pins, and other stuff. Putting on a tank top and black leggings, she left her room and grabbed her hoodie. "See you, Herc!"

"You leaving for class already?" He called from the kitchen and she shoved her feet into her runners. Alexander and John were lounging around in the living room with Lafayette and she came into the archway.

"I just want to be early for class. Bye, guys," Lafayette stood as she left.

"I'll lock the door for you."

"Thanks," she nodded and he smiled. Her nervousness balled up in her throat, unable to make her say anything else. They were so casual with sex but it seemed intimate moments were not their forte.

"No problem. I'll… see you later?"

"Yeah." And she left. His stare burned into her back even after she went around the hedges. The hairs stood up on their ends at the back of her neck and she rubbed it to get rid of the feeling. It didn't work and she rolled her shoulders, feeling flustered.

Getting to the campus was easy and once Maria, who had spotted her from the nearby Starbucks, joined her, it was easy to find their class.

"Musical theatre? I'm not in that," she muttered as Adrienne adjusted the strap on her bag. "Oh, shit, do you know who is, though?"

"Literally my first day, Maria," Adrienne reminded and an excited grin came over the woman's face.

"Two words: Thomas Jefferson."

"Thomas Jefferson?" _No, it can't be the same guy. He's supposed to be in Rome._ They were almost to the building and Maria squealed suddenly. "Maria!" A man was walking towards the same building. He had a tall, lean, form and wore a magenta hoodie that somehow went ridiculously well with him. But through the baggy clothes she could still his toned muscles from years of dance. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Him." She must've seen the frozen expression on Adrienne's face because Maria smirked, thinking it was because of his looks.

"Oh, god, no." She rasped.

"He's hot." Adrienne kept her mouth shut as he went into the building. They were almost at the entrance anyway. Thomas disappeared from view as Maria took a sip of her ice coffee. "What, it's true! And like, I had him as a partner in contemporary. Man, I am still," she fanned herself and Adrienne scrunched up her nose. They assumed a more serious aura when Maria's smile faded. "Just be careful around him. I don't know what it's like being on the receiving end but he can be cruel. Be careful," she repeated and the brunette smiled, knowing what she meant. _I know._

Instead, she said, "Thanks, Maria."

"Text me when you're done." She waved her fingers in farewell and Maria left, leaving Adrienne to go in alone. Finding the room easily, she slid into an empty seat and took out her phone. Some students were already in there but they weren't talking.

Nothing new. Lafayette was online Facebook as were the rest of her friends but they weren't talking until:

 _Eliza Schuyler: Hey, Adrienne. We're swinging by again tonight for dinner and we're wondering if you wanted anything specific to eat? We're probably gonna pick something up._

 _Adrienne Noailles: That's super nice but it doesn't matter to me. Thanks for asking though :)_

 _Eliza Schuyler: No problem! Sushi it is!_

"New girl," A new voice made her look up and out of reflex, she locked her phone and slipped it into her pocket. The man sat down beside her and offered a hand to shake along with a smug grin that seemed to fit naturally on his face. Recognizing his magenta hoodie, she shook his hand.

"Thomas Jefferson," she murmured, looking him right into his eyes. His filled with shock and he pulled back his hand faster than a strike of lightning. "Well, if it isn't nice to see a familiar face." Her tease was lost on him.

"Addie," he breathed and she felt like she was eighteen again as the Polish morning stained the sky. "What the hell - I never - I just - what?" His Southern accent was just as she remembered. "Just, I dunno what to say."

"Thomas Jefferson," she shook her head in amazement. "I never thought I'd see you again. Do we hug… or…" he pulled her into a hug and she laughed. "What're you doing in America?"

"Rome didn't suit well, I guess." He joked and she grinned. They went way back, being bed buddies indoors but best friends outdoors. They had met on the airplane as she flew to her first destination in Poland, Krakow. Ever since, they had been in contact until two years ago when he had moved to Rome for a great opportunity to perform. There was a big argument, ending with her saying 'go' and him doing just that without a second glance back. And then it was like icy water.

They had since reconciled - over the phone - but it wasn't the same.

"God, I've missed you so much. How long have you been here?"

"Second year here. After Rome, I came here. New York bein' the city of opportunity and all that."

"Oh, my God," she finally drew back. "What are the odds?" He grinned smugly as if to say he told her so. "You'll only get to hear me say this one time," she took a deep breath, "but I've missed you." Already, she regretted saying it because his smug grin told her everything. "Okay, time to wipe that from my memory."

"I won't let you, darlin'. Besides, who would humiliate you if not for me?"

"Shut up, Jefferson."

 **A/N: Ah! Thomas Jefferson! Who I enjoy writing! Anyway, no, Thomas will not be part of a love triangle because yeah. Also, lots of fricken Adri/Laf crap going down next chapter. I might have to change the rating to M when I post it (it's already done) because it's gonna get steamy. I have a lot of the story in my head so expect some drama after the fluff!**

 **Thank you so much for all the faves, follows, and reviews! They're so kind and bolster my self-confidence!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **CeeIchor: Awh, that's so sweet of you to say! (Yo, I might issure a warrant for Lin if you don't release him soon. He needs to make more music!)**

 **GravityUniverse13: I'm not sure if I'm making anyone gay in this fic (it's relatively new and I'm still focusing on Soldier) but I did think about it. And if anyone would be jealous, it'd be Lafayette bc Adrienne and Thomas go way back. They've known each other for like, three years. Anyway, I'm glad you liked last chapter!**

 **BriCat03: Boi, yes.**

 **toomanydamfandoms: THAT'S SUCH A GREAT COMPLIMENT THAT I DON'T DESERVE? YO, PEGGY AND JOHN ARE SO CUTE IKR, AIUNDIOSNDD. I am freaking out bc that's such a great review and it really lifted my spirits! Thank you so much and don't worry, they'll kiss soon enough.**


	4. Karaoke

**A/N: Just a disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the lyrics sung at the karaoke scene. ALSO, THIS IS GONNA BE HELLA STEAMY. Story is now rated M**

* * *

The next month passed by in relative ease. It was a wonder, to be honest, that both Lafayette and Adrienne had kept their hands off each other. There were so many domestic things they did that made Herc melt and Alexander and John just make sounds of awe that it was somehow a misfortune that they weren't together.

Like how Adrienne already knew Lafayette's order at the coffee shop they both loved.

Or how he always has a spare hair-tie for her because she is kind of forgetful when it comes to these types of things.

Something _none_ of them liked however, was that she seemed to know Jefferson. Alexander absolutely _despised_ the Virginian for making their house a mess and being downright rude. They just were two people who didn't get along. He hung out with her often when they were busy and it made Lafayette too jealous.

"Don't worry," Angelica muttered, head deep into her notes as she studied the signs for an illness or other. "They're just good friends." Alexander scoffed, crossing his legs at the ankles as he lounged back on the chair. Eliza came in with Hercules, bowls of fresh fruit in their hands.

"Thomas Jefferson is a dick," he declared, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Alex," Eliza warned with a well meaning glance at Lafayette and John who were playing Mario Kart. The _marquis_ was trying to distract himself from the conversation but he was clearly listening in. There was a click of a lock and they all looked up as Adrienne came in.

"See you."

"Yeah, call me for the project! I wanna start early!"

"Boy, it's only October!" She screamed back and they could all hear a Thomas Jefferson laughing. None of them could think of a time where Thomas Jefferson laughed without a hint of disdain or mockery. Then, the door closed and she came into view. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," they all chorused. "What project?" Lafayette added curiously and she smiled, walking over and plopping down beside him. He turned to her, giving her his full attention and she grinned. It seemed the jealousy melted away as easily as ice did on a hot summer day when she was around.

"Valentine's Day. Just you wait, Laf," slinging an arm around his shoulders, she watched him return to the game. John couldn't help but be distracted with his ship, who were not together, beside him and acting all cute while Alexander silently fumed, Eliza unsure of what to do. Peggy snatched the controller from John when he drove into another banana and proceeded to drive as the freckled man leaned back to watch Lafayette and Adrienne basically have their own conversation.

"Turn left!" She cheered and he laughed, making exaggerated movements with his elbows and almost whacking her in the face.

" _Mon ange,_ I'm trying!" She bounced in her seat as he lapped the AI. Peggy was just up front. He got a blue shell and immediately used it, watching as it exploded on Peggy. "Ha, beat that!" They passed the disgruntled Schuyler sister and proceeded to take the lead effortlessly.

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't so loud." Angelica remarked but didn't make any move to quiet them. The sight of the two were adorable, even to her. "I have to get these notes memorized if we're gonna go to karaoke on Sunday."

Her words were overtaken by victorious laughs as Lafayette finished first. Adrienne pumped her fists in the air, turning to Lafayette in pure excitement and blood rushed to her face when she realized how close they were. In the midst of the intense race, she was nearly on him. "Oh,"

"Yeah, uhm," he cleared his throat and they parted. Alexander burst out laughing and Eliza hid her smile in her boyfriend's hair. "Sorry, Pegs, I've got to go do a paper or, uh, something." He left rather quickly, feet echoing as he went up the stairs. Adrienne stared after him, dazed as her blood roared in her ears.

"He's not gonna do work." Hercules said smugly, standing up. "I've gotta go help him calm down before he freaks out and threatens to move out _again._ Control yourselves while I'm gone, children." He added, following his best friend as Adrienne pulled her collar up to hide her face. The Schuylers and remaining males laughed as she picked up the discarded controller.

"Can we just play another race?" She asked meekly and Peggy graciously said yes.

.

Adrienne took her second drink of the night as she watched Peggy and John sing a duet of Titanium. She had yet to go up, lounged lazily against Lafayette as he absently stroked circles on her bare arm. She was wearing a white chiffon short-sleeved shirt with a bow that dragged the neckline down and folds that added more density to the color. Her hair, pulled back into a bun, had loose tendrils and he had twirled it around his finger as the two finished their duet. Clapping, Adrienne gave them hurrahs. "Eliza, go up." Peggy nominated and her sister groaned, getting up. Peggy took her sister's spot and took a sip of her martini. "Solo or duo?"

"Duo." John grinned at the answer, looking at the brunette's boyfriend.

"Alex, my man, y'know you're up."

See, there were rules. If you were nominated, you had to go up. And you had to keep drinking because the only reason any of them did this was for the fun and for the alcohol. "Lafayette, can you pour me some more gin?" She asked and he reached to his other side, taking the bottle and pouring a small amount into their cup. They were sitting right next to the ice bucket.

The perks were that they could refill whenever they want and get super drunk.

The con was that they were getting super drunk.

Her third gin in a row didn't set well with her as Eliza chose the riff-off from Pitch Perfect. It started from the songs about sex category when the Trebles and the Bellas were the only groups singing.

"Let's do this!" Adrienne got up at Eliza's call, surprising even herself when she walked straight. Releasing her hair from her bun, she felt the loose curls brush against her face as her head pounded pleasantly. Her high-heeled boots clicked on the tiles as Angelica crossed her arms, jutting out a hip and raising her chin defiantly. Her three-inch heels gave her a menacing presence as she stood on the other side of her sister. Peggy, the shortest, rested an arm on Angelica's shoulder, the epitome of sass. Adrienne struck a pose, hand on Eliza's shoulder as she bent one knee slightly in a sultry pose.

The boys crossed their arms or shoved their hands in the pockets as the announcer began.

" _Songs about sex._ "

Immediately, Peggy and Adrienne went up, taking precise steps and crossing over as they marched towards the men. A hand on the hip, the other swaying, the two went up to John and Lafayette. Peggy immediately adopted the role of Cynthia Rose, a flirtatious curve to her lip as John flushed a dark red.

" _Na na na, come on,_ " in her heels, she was almost as tall as him. Waving a hand in his face, she did a little head swerve to the left and right to the music. " _Na na na na na. Come on, come on, come on._ "

The backup vocals began from the Bellas' recording as the other Schuyler sisters added their own flair, Angelica beatboxing while Eliza harmonized - it seemed that even though it wasn't their specialty, the two could still hold their own in a musical fight. Adrienne smirked. As Peggy sung her lines, she grabbed Lafayette, put his hands on her waist and turned around, grinding against him. Hearing Stacey's lines coming up, she felt his shock but ignored it, glancing over her shoulder with a sultry smile. He quickly became accustomed to her against him and smirked back, the grin reaching his eyes.

" _Ma belle,_ what are you doing?"

"Sh… just watch," she whispered back as the music swelled again. The liquid courage that swam in her head and body mirrored how it pulsed in Lafayette's veins. The taste of gin still in her mouth, she heard Peggy sing.

" _Cause I may be bad,"_

 _"Come on, come on,"_

 _"But I'm perfectly good at it."_

 _"I like it, like it, come on._ " Turning around again, she grabbed his face as his glazed eyes met hers. Rolling her hips against his, she could feel him moving back against her.

 _"Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it."_

 _"I like it, like it, come on,"_

The other two sisters amusement and shock was palpable. On one hand, their youngest sister was just outright singing about how much she wanted to sleep with John Laurens while the other two were basically having sex with their eyes and body movements. Alexander and Hercules watched them, mouths open as the two women swayed their hips.

Together, they sung, _"Sticks and stones may break my bones but a chain and a whip excite me."_

 _"'Cause I may be bad,"_

 _"Come on, come on,"_

 _"But I'm perfectly good at it,"_

 _"I like it, like it, come on,"_ With another devilish smile, Adrienne spun away from his grasp and he took a step after her. Waving her fingers at him, she took the same dramatic, crossed steps causing her hips to sway. She could feel his stare on her and when she looked over her shoulder, Adrienne swore he was drooling. But damn, he looked good in that dress shirt and heat rushed to her head, making her dizzy.

The next line - Lafayette knew it well. Gesturing to a flustered John Laurens and a still open-mouthed duo of Hercules and Alexander, he stepped up.

 _"Sex, baby."_ She cocked an eyebrow and met his heated stare, " _Let's talk about you and me_." She scoffed, hand on her hip as Eliza and Angelica stood protectively behind Peggy.

"Oh, really?" She commented sarcastically and he nodded, the huge drunken smile on his face not ceasing to exist. Her temple throbbed with the beat as Alexander and Hercules flashed a smirk.

" _Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex."_ Lafayette held up his hands to the side and shrugged in a, ' _What can you do?'_ kind of expression.

 _"Alright,"_ John added, cupping a hand around his mouth to amplify the sound.

 _"Let's talk about sex,"_

 _"A little bit, a little bit,"_ Adrienne pulled back her hair from her shoulders, clearing her throat.

 _"Let's talk about-_ " she placed an index finger on his lips, silencing him as the Schuyler sisters sang along behind her, swaying the same way.

 _"Sex, baby, all through the night I'll make love to you. Like you want me to and I-"_ Alexander jumped in, pointing at Eliza as the music became more upbeat.

 _"And I guess it's the woman in you that brings out the man in me!_ " Eliza giggled, blushing as Angelica chuckled. Pushing her younger sister forward, Angelica smirked as Alexander took his girlfriend by the hands and swung her around.

It didn't matter, however, as Adrienne removed her fingers from Lafayette's lips and his arms came around her waist. The world faded away as he pulled her closer. Feeling his excitement, she pressed her lips against his. Their breaths were stolen, the smell of alcohol fresh in their minds. It curled in Adrienne's mind like a hypnotic mist, clouding her common sense over as her eyes fluttered shut.

It was everything a first kiss should be. Soft, gentle, yet with so much passion that it could only stay like that for so long. Soon, his lips were hard against hers as his tongue tangled with hers. His hand was on the back of her neck and hers pulled on his to bring him closer. The taste of wine flooded her mouth and she sighed against him.

And as Alexander sung about the 'very first time' to Eliza, his very lovely girlfriend, cheers went around the room. The two began to separate, needing to breathe and their heads were light with lack of oxygen. The room was quiet as they looked around. "So… how much did you bet on us?" Adrienne asked weakly and they all burst into laughs, the rap of 'No Diggity' playing in the background.

"Twenty," Peggy admitted, a loose smile on her face as John stretched his arms into the air, subtly placing one on her shoulders. Shooting him a glance, the youngest Schuyler sister smiled. Alexander and Eliza were now holding hands as Angelica and Hercules watched from the sidelines awkwardly - secretly, they were glad Lafayette and Adrienne finally kissed.

"Fifty," Hercules informed proudly.

"Great," Lafayette muttered but Adrienne tilted his jaw back towards her and kissed him again. He pulled away first, smiling like he had won the lottery as Angelica began singing 'No Diggity'. Soon enough, everyone was in it, singing their hearts out together because that was what friendship was.

Wrapping an arm around Lafayette's shoulders, she joined in. After a while, Lafayette did too and they all waved their arms together. _"No diggity, I gotta bag em up, we out!"_ The song ended and their score was displayed on the screens but none of them cared as they all stumbled to their seats. Lafayette sat down, legs spread and Adrienne sat in his lap, bolder now. They were all laughing breathlessly when Alexander stood.

"Eliza, pick someone." Her gaze swept across the room and landed on Adrienne. Tossing her head in the direction of the center of the room, Eliza grinned.

"You're up, Adrienne."

"Then, Lafayette's up too." Alexander called and the two got up, holding hands as they picked a song.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked, scrolling through the list like they didn't heavily make out.

"You." She told him frankly and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you meant a song," she added sarcastically. Kissing her languidly but briefly on the mouth, he scrolled lazily down the selection. "Of course you did."

" _Tu as l'air chaud_ in that shirt but it'd look better on the floor." He remarked quietly and she sighed dramatically.

" _Je sais._ You're precious." She chucked his chin as he finally picked a song. An upbeat song and as they heard the echo of the hand against a cup, they raised their mics.

" _I've got my ticket for the long way round…_ "

.

When they got home, Lafayette and Adrienne ran out of the car, their excitement palpable as they drove home. They were still slightly drunk as they raced up the stairs, giggling like teenagers. When she reached the landing first, she turned around as Lafayette scooped her up. Her legs wrapped around his middle as his arms embraced her, one hand on the wall to steady him as they kissed. Hands on his shoulders, she kissed down his neck. He sighed, pushing off the wall and running a hand through her hair as they bounced from wall to wall.

.

Hercules, John and Alexander looked up at the dark window from the car. "Should we go in?" Hercules asked warily and John made a noise at the back of his throat.

"Probably not. You think 711 is still open?" Alexander asked quietly.

"I'm in the mood for chocolate and slushies." John agreed.

"Probably is. Let's go." Hercules ignited the engine again and they began to back out of the driveway.

.

"Do we need a-" she cut him off with a hot kiss.

"I'm on the pill," she promised and he nodded.

"Good, that means more fun for me." He winked, carrying her down the hall.

The air was knocked out of her when he slammed her into the wall as they neared their rooms. Her gasp was silenced when he fit his mouth to hers. "Lafayette," she moaned into his mouth. Marking her skin with hickeys, he lead them into the room where he slammed the door shut with her back. With the wall supporting her, she watched as he let her go and ripped off his shirt.

A beautiful black tattoo of a feathered wing reaching his shoulder marked his skin. It was so… liberating to see each other as they bare themselves to each other in their most vulnerable. The sigil of freedom nearly wrapped wrapped around his ribs as she ran her hands over the smooth skin, and her hands followed the ink again and again. Kissing the flat plane of his shoulder, she traced the ridges of his muscle. His warm fingers danced up and down her side, pulling it up and she raised her arms. The white shirt was gone.

He pushed off the wall and stumbled blindly towards the bed. Landing softly on the mattress, she sighed as he began to trace fire down her neck and around her breasts. Her breathing became erratic as her fingers struggled to undo the belt. He sent her a gaze that had an inferno burning inside them and it set her on fire. Warmth pooled in her stomach as she began to slide down her pants. He pulled away to take off his jeans and boxers. Scooting up farther up the bed, she unclasped her bra and waited for him to join her in his bed before attacking him again, kissing him deeply on the mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands settled on her hips.

Rolling over, Lafayette pinned her against the mattress and hooked a thumb over the waistband of her soiled panties. He travelled down her body, marking every single curve. Even the little rolls of fat as she rested on her elbows to watch him. Shivers crawled up her spine as he got to her navel, taking her panties in his teeth and slowly pulling them down. His warm hands ran across her thighs as he continued to gently slide them down her legs. When they finally were around her ankles and she kicked them off, did he begin to make his way up. His lips brushed against her skin, igniting everything he touched.

" _Tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vue."*_ He murmured against her skin, fingers trailing the inside of her thighs.

" _Touchez-moi, s'il vous plaît._ Lafayette," the way she breathed her name as if he were oxygen was like a drug, needing to hear it again. He restrained himself and looked up at her. She was undone, want and need pulsing from her as she collapsed against the mattress and arched her back. Her eyes were closed and her hair was fanned out under her, silken strands catching the faint moonlight - the picture of beauty. A fallen angel needing his aid. God, it'd be the death of him, this woman, " _Please_ ," but it'd be such a good way to die. He wanted to explore every inch of her body, every bruise and mark and scar, and know its history, the lesson behind it.

" _Avec joie,_ " he scooted back up, kissing under her jaw before fitting her mouth to his. They fit so perfectly and as he brought his hand closer towards her aching spot, her breath hitched.

"Oh, please, God," Biting his shoulder to stifle her moans, she felt his hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking on the tender skin. " _Merci,_ "

"Anything for you, _mon ange,_ " he promised and removed his hand. Feeling disappointed, she looked at him strangely. "And I mean, everything." With a sudden jerk, a loud moan filled the whole house followed by a repeat of pleasured sounds. The calls of each other's names as they moved faster, wanting, _needing_ to get closer because _God, there isn't enough. They needed more._

It was fast and passionate, them moving so quickly it ached in places she had forgotten existed. _God, it felt so good._ But it felt wrong to be saying God. It felt wrong to say it because this was such a sinful thing to do. So dirty, so passionate, _so right_. And as his hands settled on her hips to allow her to twist them around so he was on the bed, she straddled his hips and pushed down.

In an instant, he became hers. His hair messy, his mouth open and eyes closed as he bared his throat for her. His ragged breaths caused his chest to heave, the feathered wing on his chest arching on his skin. She had never seen someone so magnificent. Leaning down, she kissed the arch of the wing, up to the hollow of his throat. Reaching his mouth, she sighed into his kiss, eyes closing.

Drunk off more than alcohol, they whispered sweet nothings to each other in between kisses as their hands memorized every nook and cranny of their partner's body. Pulling away, she brushed back curls from his forehead and he cupped her jaw. Pausing, she held onto his wrist, leaning into his touch.

"Adrienne," he murmured, gazing at her like some kind of goddess. Their hands joined and their fingers intertwined. His thumb ran over her knuckles as she pushed their joined hands up near his ears. "I need you."

"I need you," she echoed, breaking the moment's peace and the mattress squeaked as he bucked his hips up and her down. Their fast and furious pace was almost like a contest to see who was faster. Their hands clamped down on each other's and sweat beaded on their foreheads, their whole bodies shaking as they pushed against each other. Their arms shook, their legs stiffened as he twisted them over again. Hard, forceful thrusts caused a paramount flash of intense pleasure to blind her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing it to increase by ten. Biting his shoulder hard, she knew it was all in vain as whimpers and soft sighs - moans, whispers of each other's name - spilled from both their mouths.

"Lafayette," she whispered, brushing a hair behind his ear. He revelled in the serenity of her expression and draped himself over her, regaining his breath. " _Tu es fantastique, mon beau._ " Coming down from their highs, they looked at each other like it was only them in their own world. Kissing her again, he just sighed contently. Her fingers ran along his side absently, giving him a tingling sensation.

" _Et toi, mon ange._ " he returned and she smiled. He raised his head, kissing her sweetly.

In that moment, Lafayette felt like he was falling into an abyss, too deep to ever crawl out of. And in that moment, Adrienne felt like she was suspended in the sky, his warmth like the sun and the blankets around them like clouds, before plummeting past the stars.

And in those few moments of silence, the two never wanted to be saved from their inevitable smash into the ground. Is this what falling in love was like?

"Lafayette," she whispered and he murmured her name back, "Can we go again?"

"For you? Anything," he promised and pulled the sheets around them tighter.

 **A/N: Holy moly, that was so... just... I need Jesus. Enjoy. They're together. I hate/love this story now. ON ANOTHER NOTE - you guys blasted me with reviews so thank you! If y'all have any questions, just PM me or if you're a guest, send me an ask on tumblr!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest: Here's your new chapter :)**

 **Sedgester: Oh, don't worry. Lafayette jealous is in the plan.**

 **Hetalian: Darn, I hope you see this but it's in the filter option. Thank you for the kind words also!**

 **toomanydamfandoms: I ship playerxplayer more than good girl/boy with bad boy/girl so that's what I decided to do! More AdriLaf hugs to come - instead, they had sex. Next chapter will have hugging though! I hope this was fluffy enough but it was more like steamy fluff, not cute fluff. rating. Hella steamy. I love Jeggy so much because Janthony is actual goals but yes! There is also another secret ship that I'm hoping to develop.**

 **Jaysong: HEY! THANK YOU FOR THE KIND WORDS!**

 **DaFiPel: Same, I'll always love Laf over Jefferson even though I love Jefferson.**

 **BriCat03: BRICAT. ALL THE WAY FROM LONDON, DAYUM.**

 *** " _Tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vue."_ You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen _-_ a rough translation.**


	5. Pizza

Adrienne groaned, opening her eyes blearily. Her head was pounding and her body ached in all the right places from last night. _Wait, last night_. Her mind still foggy, she still registered the warm hand around her waist and the soft breaths fanning over her neck. Feeling his chest against her back, she gently lifted his arm from her waist and laid it back on the bed. Gathering her clothes, she sat on the bed.

" _Salut,_ _ma belle._ " A raspy voice made her look over at him. A soft, content smile was on his face and she felt her heart melt at the sleepy expression. He yawned, propping himself up on an elbow. Barely any sunlight filtered through the curtains as she turned to him, one knee bent on the bed while the other hung off.

"Morning," she murmured, unsure of what to do. This wasn't some one-night stand or Jefferson where they could just laugh it off and go make breakfast. She actually felt _something._ But his reputation was always in the back of her mind and she felt like asking during after-sex talk was inappropriate. "What do we do now?"

"Shower, sleep, eat," he shrugged, listing them off and she rolled her eyes, smiling. He broke off his list and shrugged. "I'm serious."

"Then let's shower," she took him by the hand, pulling him out of bed. He groaned, swiping his boxers from the floor and putting them on. "You need those, really? After last night?" She asked sarcastically and he smirked.

"I can't have the other three seeing my excitement." He quipped and she made a disgusted face.

"Ah, so it's okay for me to go out naked." She asked, referring to how she couldn't find any of her clothes _in the goddamn mess that was Lafayette's room._ "How do you find anything in here?" She admonished and he grinned.

"It is a talent." He scooped her up and she yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck on instinct. His hand steadied her on her lower back as her legs hugged his waist. Lafayette opened the door and ran towards the bathroom as she shrieked, laughing and holding on for dear life.

.

Today, was luckily, her one day off. Hercules had a full day of classes, as did John, while Alexander had some in the afternoon. By the time the two were out of the shower, Hercules and John were just leaving. The two locked the door behind them as they began their walk out.

"I needa go-" Adrienne was about to go towards her room when his hand wrapped around her wrist. Only a towel around her chest and one around his waist separated them as he gave her a mischievous smile.

"No, you don't," he pressed a kiss against her still wet skin right where a hickey still marked her neck. Her arms encircled his waist as she fit her mouth to his. Pulling back, he grinned. Her hand flitted across the bite mark on his shoulder before resting on his waist, fingers barely brushing his tattoo. "Come on, I can find you something to wear."

"Hercules is going to have a fit when he sees your room."

"He always does," Lafayette tossed over his shoulder casually as he lead her through the room. It was dark with wooden floors and clothes hanging from every piece of furniture. The only clean space was his bed and desk. "I'll get it cleaned up eventually. Helps when Herc does the laundry."

"I think I'm having a heart attack." she remarked when she passed by a pair of jeans hanging over the back of the chair. It wasn't the stereotypical shit-smelling bedroom. It was more a 'why the fuck don't you use a closet?' kind of messy. He had a basket for his dirty clothes but all his others were strewn across the floor. She nearly tripped on a stack of books but he caught her with a smile before handing her a sweater.

"What's this?" She asked, untying the towel and letting it pool around her feet. Tugging his sweater over her head, she pulled her hair out from under the fabric and sighed.

"Just an old sweater." It was a soft pale grey and she hugged it, loving how big it was. It skimmed her thighs and made her look so small and adorable that Lafayette felt all warm and gooey. He wanted the hug her to death.

"I still need panties," she deadpanned and spun around before he could protest. "Thanks for the new sweater, though," she called. Walking out of the room quickly, she went across the hall and dug through her drawers, trying to find a pair of comfortable shorts and underwear. Once she found them, she returned to Lafayette's door, leaning against the doorframe. He was pulling his head through a t-shirt, hair already up. "Let's go down. I'm hungry."

" _Moi aussi,_ " he assured, "Go down first, I'll meet you there." She smiled and nodded, turning down the hall and descending the stairs. Alexander sipped his coffee, looking up from his computer when she entered the kitchen.

"You've had a fun night." He commented and she shot him a foul glance.

"Say what you need to say," she allowed, pouring herself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter. "Get it out of your system."

"I've got nothing to say."

"That's new."

"Hey!" She shrugged as he rolled his eyes, fingers dancing over the keyboard. "Anyway, I'll wait for Laf to come down."

"We're not together," she told him and he sent her a look that clearly said, ' _You're lying to yourself.'_

All Alexander said was, "Right," in a short, disbelieving tone before returning to his work. A few minutes passed as a thumping pattern that signified someone descending the stairs caught their attention. Lafayette came into view, entering the kitchen casually.

"Morning," Lafayette yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Alexander,"

"How good was it that she's still here?" Alexander inquired dryly. "Most of the times, girls run out of here at the crack of dawn," Adrienne blushed a dark red, "then they chase him around campus. So…"

" _Casse-toi._ We're just friends." Adrienne snapped, crossing her arm over Lafayette's sweater while she kept drinking her coffee.

"Who just had sex."

"Like you can preach that," Lafayette retorted and Alexander blushed as the Frenchman continued, "Didn't you say one time before Eliza that you wanted to hop on John's-"

"Shut up!" _French: 1, Alexander: 0._ Adrienne snorted in laughter, this new information rather interesting.

"Adrienne, weren't we going to have breakfast?"

"Of course, Lafayette." She sniffed. Taking an apple, she washed it quickly before throwing it at him He caught it easily, sitting down beside Alexander and crunching down on it. "So, what are you working on Alexander?" The brunette walked up to the now embarrassed man, hand on his shoulder. Her head ached at the movement but this was just too funny.

"Just some paper. Uh, guys, _look,_ we can talk about this."

"Mhmm," they shared smug looks behind his back. "'We're just friends.' Eliza is the one, _mon ami,_ but John is a piece of work." Lafayette whistled, taking out his phone. "What pizza do you want for lunch? I'll order ahead."

"Doesn't matter to me," she hummed as Alexander saved his document and stood up. He turned to the, a nervous expression still on his face. "Does John know?"

" _Of course not._ It was a long time ago, okay?" He growled, grabbing his laptop and pushing past the two. They chuckled and Adrienne slipped into his seat. "You both are evil!"

"Get to class, Alexander, and maybe a stray text won't happen." Adrienne teased, sharing a glance with Lafayette. When the man stormed up the stairs, Lafayette leaned in closer to the brunette.

"Does he know we're joking?"

"Probably does now," she murmured, taking his phone and messaging Alex privately saying it was. Giving him his phone back, she sighed, resting her chin on her forearms. Alexander's words still lingered in her mind and she looked at him. He was typing something down on his phone, not paying attention. Gathering her courage, or what remained of it when she was around him, she piped up, "Are we friends?"

"Are we not friends?" He questioned warily, looking up. Looking into her hands, she swallowed.

"Are we _just_ friends?" She rephrased quietly. Goddamn, this was hard. "I… I really like you, but if you're - Maria told me you're not exactly looking for a relationship. You're more of a sleep with 'em, forget 'em, kind of a guy." Her honesty was appreciated and he took her hand. She allowed it but she didn't look at him.

"There's a reason for that," he offered and her eyes met his. "My dark, secret past back in Paris."

"Oh, so you're a mysterious stranger and I'm the protagonist? Are you gonna break my heart?"

"Probably," He laughed but there was something held back in his gaze. She looked at him thoughtfully and with concern, squeezed his hand.

"I mean it. If you just don't want to be in a relationship-"

"I want to though." He looked straight at her, "With you. I want to," feeling warm and buzzed, she traced circles on her hand in support. "I do. That is, if you want to?"

"Of course," she whispered and he kissed her. It wasn't one full of drunk passion or heat, but quiet and soft as their eyes fluttered shut. Breaking apart all too soon, Adrienne saw the blush she had mirrored on him. "So, what about that pizza?"

.

"Where were you born?" Another question to try and get to know each other. So far it was pretty simple. Adrienne's favorite ice cream was cookies and cream, his was strawberry. He liked watching Broadway shows, she loved them. She liked watching Star Wars, he adored the series. And so on and so forth. The pizza was almost half-way done between them as they lounged on the couch in the living room. The house was completely empty besides them.

"Manhattan. Do you have any siblings?" Adrienne asked, taking another slice of pizza. The cheese strands snapped and she brought it to her mouth, other hand cupped underneath the slice to catch any sauce or toppings.

"No. Only child, a bit lonely," he shrugged when she took his hand, " _mon pére_ is a politician, _ma mére_ managing money - accountancy."

"They were never home?"

"Too busy for a child." He grimaced, "They tried their best but in the end, I grew up alone."

"That's… awful." Adrienne said quietly and he let go of her hand to take a slice of pizza.

"And you? A single child as well?" She was quiet for a long time, appetite gone. Placing her pizza back on her paper plate where it was on the table, she swallowed. The sudden silence made him look at his girlfriend, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. Guess I am," she whispered. It had never hit her that she was alone now. She always thought that she'd be back. Even after her family went to the morgue, Adrienne held onto that naïve hope. Lafayette didn't question anything, just put his pizza down on a plate and hugged her tightly. Embracing him, she let out a quivering sigh. His shoulder was warm in the crook of her neck as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Pulling back, she wiped her eyes.

"What for?"

"You just seem to need to hear it." He shrugged before grabbing her plate, "Eat." Taking it, she took it and a bite of the slice. He smiled softly. "What do you like to order at the coffee shop?"

"Claude Monet's?" He made a sound of affirmation. "You already know." He smiled and she realized he was trying to distract her. "Fine. Hot chocolate with cinnamon,"

"On a cold day. But if it's hot, you like lemonade." He finished and she chuckled genuinely. Taking her hand, he brought her closer. Snuggling into him, she tucked her knees into his chest as she nibbled her pizza. His nose brushed against her forehead as he sighed, "And you like Coke when you can get away with it."

"Shut up," she mumbled and his chest rumbled with his amusement.

"Stop trying to prevent me from speaking the truth," he shot back, kissing her forehead. Raising her chin, she fit her mouth to his. "You're beautiful,"

With a roll of her eyes, she rested her forehead back on his shoulder, content to just spend the afternoon with him. As long as she didn't have to think about _her._ "If you say so,"

 **A/N: And so the seeds of angst are planted. You might be wondering... hm... where's James Madison. Well, we'll see next chapter. I am ASTOUNDED by the response you guys. Like, seriously? You all make me so happy!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Dulharpa: Thanks for like so many reviews! That means so much to me! Ooh, good catch on Maria Reynolds. I don't think anyone else has pointed it out. Yeah, Laf is such a womanizer in this fic because I think it's possible and I wanna change it up from Soldier. There are so many aspects I can play with! Dude, I ship Adrison (Adri and Jefferson) platonically too, I find their dynamic so funny to write, yet it can be serious, as you'll see next chapter. Yes! The contrast between Genette and Adrilaf is so different which is why I love writing them! Genette is much sweeter and Adrilaf is more hot as hell and steamy. Thank you for reviewing again!**

 **RiseUpWiseUp: Hey, your Hamliza is pretty cute! I love it! Thank you for reviewing and I'll try not to change!**

 **BriCat03: Don't worry, Adri isn't preggo (yet) ALSO I HOPE YOU AREN'T TOO DEAD!**

 **Hetalian: Haha, I thought people would skip it :P I'm so glad you found this story again, anyhow!**

 **toomanydamfandoms: u called me precious cinnamon bun. i cannot. AHH! thank you so much! No one has ever called m e that before. Janthony+Nala are so cute! Just imagine them when they have kids! Also, you may or may not be right with that guess on the secret couple :)**

 **GravityUniverse13: Same. Tag yourself: I am designated driver Hercules Mulligan**

 **Cee Ichor: It's also a 'Helpless' lyric :)**


	6. Halloween Shopping

**A/N: Hope y'all like the new story cover I made for this :P**

* * *

"What are you dressing up as?"

"I don't know - isn't Jefferson hosting a party at his condo?" Angelica asked leisurely, stretching as Peggy looked at herself in the mirror. Currently, they were at the costume shop. The youngest Schuyler sister tipped the witch's hat, the gauze falling over her face.

"Yeah. Thomas should be already ordering stuff for it - last he told me anyway." Adrienne informed at everyone's look. She was the Jefferson informant since none of them could stand him. "I have to go meet up with him, by the way," a glance at the watch, "in like five minutes at the food court."

"What're you even up to?" Eliza asked curiously. Peggy let out a dissatisfied sound and walked back into the change room. The other three didn't spare a glance at her - she had been at it for nearly an hour now.

"We have a theater piece for the Valentine's Day show. We need to pick a song, get our set together, rehearse and get costumes, and it's a lot of work. It's worth marks and we may," a sheepish smile, "or may not have started yet."

"You have four months, you'll be fine." Peggy returned wearing her normal clothes. When they sent her a skeptical look, she defended, "I didn't like that witch costume."

"What was it this time?" Adrienne snorted and Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Too slutty?" Angelica supplied.

"Too sweet?" Eliza added.

"Too expensive." Peggy sighed and they all groaned. "It was! I'm a student!"

"Your father is rich as hell - what do you mean, 'too expensive?'" Adrienne asked incredulously as her phone buzzed. Glancing at it, she saw Thomas' text that he was here. "And there are three of us. We could all just pitch in."

"Yeah, but, it just doesn't feel _right._ Not _Peggy_ enough." She explained and they gathered their stuff, leaving the shop. The mall wasn't packed with people on the weekend as they began to walk towards the food court, lunch on their mind. "Anyway, where to for lunch?"

"Thomas said he'd order for me."

"For people who _do not_ have hot best friends - where to?" Peggy clarified and Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"A&W?" Eliza suggested and Angelica grimaced. "Okay, health-nut, you can go get a salad or something."

"It's not that - you know I love burgers. Adrienne has to meet Jefferson. I don't particularly like him."

Peggy snorted, "None of us do, Angelica."

"Besides, I can be a few minutes late." The brunette waved it off and the Schuylers began an energetic conversation, including their friend. It ranged from their university to teasing about the Revolutionary Set, as they were called by everyone on campus.

More namely, Adrienne and Lafayette as a new couple and how she had received several threats.

"Honestly, some girls are," clicking her tongue, Peggy twirled her index finger by her temple, "cuckoo," Laughing, Eliza shot her sister an amused look. "It's true!"

They reached the food court, seeing a lot of people filling in the tables. Seeing a man with crazy hair, Adrienne grinned. "There's my new ride. See ya, Schuylers," she waved and they all waved back. Walking over to the table, she set down her bag and sat down. He leaned forward, eyes trained on someone behind her. Looking behind her, she hid her smirk in her shoulder when the brunette realized it was focused on Angelica Schuyler.

"Who's she?" He asked, eyes not tearing away until Adrienne poked him. "You know her?"

"Angelica Schuyler, you doofus." Adrienne said and he flushed. "Go talk to her,"

"Nah. Hamilton might try and tear me a new one. She's hot, though." Thomas stirred his drink with the straw before sipping it. "So,"

Unwrapping her burger, she took an experimental sip of her drink and found it to be Sprite. "So," she echoed and he groaned, resting his forehead in his palm. "Already cracking under the pressure, Jefferson?" She teased and he shot her a glare. "We could do… Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"

"Nah, not 'us,'" he bent his fingers to make quotation marks, repeating what their teacher said. They had to pick a song that reflected them in some way to make in somehow more genuine. "That song is too pure. We're both lowkey whores."

"All right - see, that's wrong because I have a boyfriend now," she took a bite of her burger, sighing at the rich flavors.

"Whatever - I don't have a girlfriend." He winked and she rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the a hundredth time today.

"All I Ask of You."

"Again, too pure. We are not fluffy clouds of sunshine," Thomas drawled and she groaned. "As Long as You're Mine? Dark," she nodded, "and we could change the instrumental to make it build more - more epic and shit."

"Hell yeah. Obviously, I'm Fiyero," she joked and he pulled back, offended. "You'd be a darling Elphaba, Tommy,"

"Ex- _cuse_ me," he gasped in mock-offense, "I look _hideous_ in green or have you not noticed?" Laughing, she nearly choked. "Wait - I look good in everything. My bad,"

"I forgot just how much I hate you," Adrienne mumbled and he took her hand. This time, the smirk faded and he gave a small smile. She remembered the time in Stockholm when they had burst into an impromptu _Wicked_ medley including Thomas' friend, James Madison. "Thomas, did you even talk to James? Since you've been back or at all? Or in Rome?"

"Might've," she knew that tone. He was lying.

"Thomas."

"Didn't," he admitted. "It's hard, y'know?" The curly-haired man looked at his drink. "How 'bout you? You talk to him?"

"Yeah, and tell him that me finding him on the edge of that bridge was okay?" She asked and Thomas was eerily quiet. Her brusque tone was to mask how shaken she was. It had been years since she'd talked about James Madison.

"She was his fiancée,"

"She was my sister." She snapped back, feeling her appetite drain away. How did a friendly conversation get sour so fast? "Can we… can we just get back to this project?" But even he was darken with memories of years ago. Swallowing, she sighed and bowed her head. Thomas sipped his drink quietly, hand withdrawing.

"I'm sorry," nodding, Adrienne looked at Thomas with a bitter smile.

"I know."

.

"Hey, you okay?" Lafayette asked as Adrienne finally came into his room. She shoved off her jacket and landed straight into his arms. "Adrienne?" When he felt something wet on his skin through his shirt, he realized she was crying. Her shoulders shook as he sat up, hugging her tightly. "What happened?" Pulling her back, he wiped away tears that just kept coming. When she tried to speak, but couldn't, he brought her back in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled when she finally calmed down. He smiled gently, kissing her. "It was just… fuck, y'know?"

"Yeah." Crossing his legs, Lafayette held onto her hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shrugged.

"Not really." Frowning slightly, Lafayette remembered the day after karaoke. The emotional reaction to when he had asked if she were an only child. Deciding not to push her - especially if it was such a sensitive topic - he merely changed the topic.

"Have you found a costume yet?" Smiling gratefully, she shook her head. He laid down, bringing her with him as they cuddled on his bed.

"Nope. Have you?" She asked and he responded similarly. "I want to do something scary. Like, scare-the-shit-out-of-John kind of scary." He chuckled, chest rumbling under her cheek.

"You already scare the shit out of him."

"Haha," she said sarcastically. She sniffed, coming closer as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. There was silence in their room save for their breathing. Lafayette tilted his head to kiss her hairline and she looked at him. "I feel like crap."

"It happens." He recalled his life back in Paris and closed his eyes. No, he had a great life now. He'd never want to go back to her. " _Mon ange,_ just know that I'm here. Whatever you need, alright?" She tilted her head to look up at him and there was a light smile that dusted his lips. Beaming himself, he pressed a kiss against her lips again.

"Thank you,"

 **A/N: These chapters are pretty much gonna be 1-2k long with the exception of when I get super inspired. This is just supposed to be a cute, angsty fic, heheh. I have two ideas for an Adri/Laf fic and those are gonna be really dark. I cannot wait to start posting them which are gonna be after this and Soldier are coming to a close. On that note, Soldier will be updated tomorrow. And if any of you are interested in Assassin's Creed (I don't know, are there any gamers out there?) I started a fic on that... so... yeah!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **BriCat03: Same, fam.**

 **RiseUpWiseUp: AHH, thank you! That's so kind of you to say!**

 **Guest: Yesss I love 13RW ;)**


	7. Hospital Visit

**A/N: WARNING: Implied suicide mention**

* * *

" _Where are you? We have to get to Jefferson's party!"_ Adrienne was only half-listening to Angelica as she walked the hall of the hospital. " _Adrienne, are you even listening?_ "

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Leave without me," she muttered, distracted and hung up. Walking over to the nurse behind the desk, she slipped her phone back into her back. "Excuse me, do you know where James Madison is?" The woman wasn't even in a costume. As the nurse behind the desk clicked on the keys, Adrienne sighed. Hopefully no one would miss her. She planned to stay here for a long while.

"Yeah, he's in room 2931. Do you need someone to take you there?" _Her room._ Adrienne felt herself shake her head.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you," turning, she went to the elevator and easily went up to the floor. Exiting, she brushed past doctors and orderlies. This hallway was so familiar. God, she _hated_ the hospital.

Approaching the door, she rested her hand on the knob. Three years. Had it been really three years? She debated whether to turn back or not. The brunette had no idea how he would react and if he was in here again…

"Are you here to see James?" Someone asked kindly and her head jerked up, hand springing away from the knob.

"Uh, yes, is he… can I see him?" The nurse shrugged, a smile on her face.

"Sure. Someone's already in there and I don't think two visitors will be too much." Nodding, Adrienne turned back to the door as the nurse continued on her rounds. Two voices on the other side made her pause, though. One full of exhaustion and one full of guilt.

"Thomas, why are you here?"

"Jemmy,"

"Don't call me that. We're not twelve." His voice was cold towards his best friend and Adrienne felt a part of her ache. "So, how was Rome? Heard you ditched Addie as soon as you had the chance."

"How'd you-"

"Parents are terrible gossips," his tone was condescending and dripping with icy sarcasm. Adrienne's stomach felt crushed. Of course her parents visited James. Closing her eyes, she continued to listen. "Anyway, wouldn't be the first time you ditched someone 'cause you had something better to do."

"That's not true!"

"So you went off to Europe for my sake?" Opening the door quietly, she cursed when it clicked loudly. Entering, she closed it behind her and leaned against the door, staring at the bedridden James Madison as Thomas stood on the other side.

"Didn't think you'd come here, Thomas," she said and there was a thick tension in the air. James sat up higher and Adrienne glanced at him. "Hey, James,"

"Adrienne," he nodded, "what's up?" His flippancy was off-putting. Adrienne didn't trust the man, but she used to know him well, almost a brother.

"The ceiling," she replied anyway. James smiled slightly, gesturing for her to come closer. Pushing off the door, she walked towards him. He looked the same, maybe a bit paler, a bit skinnier, but still the same James Madison her sister fell in love with. At least on the outside. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"At least you did. Thomas," James turned to look at him, anger flaring in his eyes, "why did you come here?" He asked again and Adrienne clutched her bag tighter, staring at him. The unruly-haired man look at a loss, guilt and pain all mixed together. "To apologize?"

"Jem-"

"Don't call me that!" Adrienne felt a part of her break, crumble, as Thomas stared at him. His dark eyes shone with tears as did James'. "Tell me."

"I'm sorry,"

"Great." A disbelieving, bitter laugh. "Good to know I have your full support _now._ "

"James," Adrienne's voice was quiet, "stop. Please."

"What? Because you're his bitch, now, right? Gotta protect the big man." Everything she had ever known about James shattered. "I may be locked in here but I'm not an idiot. You think your parents are so clever just calling him 'Tommy'?"

"You apologize to her," Thomas growled, stepping up to his bed but James' mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Like you have any control over me. Get out of here, Jefferson." Thomas looked ready to attack the man but once his gaze dragged up to meet Adrienne's, he gave a sharp nod. He stormed out of the room, slamming it behind him as she sat down into the empty chair.

"Did you mean that?" She asked quietly as soon as the windows stopped shaking from the force of the slam. James relaxed against the pillow, visibly exhausted. He looked at her through dark eyes and sighed. "James, I need to know if you think I'm just some idiot sleeping my way to the top."

"No," he finally said, "no, of course I don't. Addie," he tried to move his hand over hers but she flinched away. Everything hurt and it was like they were back there three years ago. She found him at that bridge and then it was too late and he jumped.

"What?" Her voice was thick with tears. "What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? I don't. That she wanted this? She wouldn't have." Her eyes finally met his. "That I'm sorry?" A shaking breath, "I am so, so sorry. That I left, that she died. I didn't want any of this." Her trust in him was nonexistent but as he wiped away the tears, it felt like they were just teens again.

"Neither did I. I love her still, y'know?"

"And she loved you. A lot," her voice broke and Adrienne traced the wrinkles on the bed sheets. "That's why she was gonna marry you."

And it was just two broken kids trying to get over the fact that they lost her.

"But she didn't."

Everything broke like glass. Too many pieces to put together again. The cold funeral, _god it hurt._ James didn't even cry then, just watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. Adrienne remembered that she was bawling, leaning on him because that was _her sister._

"Yeah. James," he hummed in response, "are you ever gonna get out of here?" The question was tentatively said because it was so sensitive.

"Where else can I go?" He asked hoarsely and she took his hand out of instinct. Tears were trailing down her face but she didn't care. Adrienne didn't have an answer. "I'm sorry you found me at the edge of the bridge."

"I know,"

"And that I jumped anyway," her eyes squeezed shut because she couldn't see him disappear from view again.

"I know," not acceptance of the apology, but an acknowledgement was enough as James sighed, resting his head on the pillow and looking up as tears dripped from his eyes every time he blinked. "Are you ever… are you ever gonna talk to Thomas?"

"I don't know."

"At least try."

"He deserted me," James snapped, raising his head. "She dies and he's already on a plane half-way across the world. I needed him and he was gone."

"That's not how it went-"

"Sure as hell felt like it." He replied frigidly. "And if I'm wrong, if you truly are just here to get me to be all buddy-buddy with the man who left me as soon as my fianceé died, then you should probably leave." Adrienne didn't move a muscle. That was his answer.

"I've missed you, that's all." _I've missed you for three years._ James nodded, trying to sleep again. And for a moment, Adrienne didn't want to move at all. After another two hours, she realized that it was already past six and got up. Casting a glance at the sleeping man, she exited the room. Her throat was bruised from holding back tears as she kept her head ducked, going straight for the elevator. Her phone was full of notifications but she didn't bother opening them.

Finally reaching the parking lot, she got into her car and finally let out a choked sob. For two hours, every single memory of her sister had played in her mind. Her very last words.

" _I'll see you when you get home._ "

Letting out a scream, Adrienne slammed her fists into the wheel, uncaring as her car's horn blared. Pulling back, face red and hot, she heard her phone ring. Sniffing, she wiped at her eyes angrily and picked up.

"What?"

"Ma belle? _Are you alright?"_

 _No._ "Yeah, I'm fine."

" _Are you sure? You sound like you were crying."_

"No, just a bit tired and stuffy. Might be coming down with a cold," he still sounded doubtful when he replied.

" _You've been gone for a while. The others already went out for Jefferson's party. If you want me to drive you-"_

"No, I can do it. I'll talk to you later,"

" _Okay… I'll see you later."_

She hung up and she couldn't help but think now that the last time someone had said that to her over the phone, in this very car, she found that person dead on the bathroom tile.

 **A/N: Backstory! I'm pretty sad about writing this but I feel like it's necessary. I couldn't just gloss over it.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **toomanydamfandoms: woo Jeffelica! I love that ship sm so I couldn't help myself.**

 **HamilHeathersTrash: your name is so relatable. Aw, thank you so much for the compliment ahh!**


	8. Halloween Party

She had planned to go as a flight attendant because Laf was a pilot but as she stared at the outfit already laid out by said boyfriend with a note and some of her favourite candy. Picking up the Toblerone, she felt guilt tug at her and sat down. Now, she didn't even want to go.

Sitting down next to the bed, she unwrapped it and snapped a piece off. Popping it into her mouth, she picked up the note. Written in elegant French, she felt a slight smile tug at her lips at the huge heart next to his name.

 _Hope the chocolate helps. I know it's your favourite. When…_ if _you come to the party, I'm going to hug you a bunch because I want to. Maybe kisses but I don't know yet. (probably will) Right now, I'm pouring hugs into this letter to tide you over for later or tomorrow morning._

 _Hope to see you. You don't have to come as a flight attendant. I can just pretend you're a passenger and carry you around on my back. Then I can show everyone on campus my beautiful girlfriend in sweats and a hoodie._

 _Bunch of hugs and kisses, angel,_

 _Lafayette_

Her soul ached. He didn't know what was going on yet had the generosity to not pursue answers. Pulling off her jackets and jeans, she slipped into comfortable sweats. Finding her favourite hoodie of his on her pillow, she pulled it on. It was a pale grey, the french flag looking as if painted on with its rough edges and splatter-like border while the black silhouette of the Eiffel Tower stood in the middle.

Slipping into her most comfortable shoes - she was a passenger about to go onto a twelve-hour long trip after all - she grabbed her keys and drove to Thomas' apartment. Getting buzzed up easily, she stepped into the elevator. This wasn't her first time here. The modern decor in the house would probably be shoved aside or lounged across by a bunch of people she never even met.

The counters were probably full of beer and the balcony was as full as people as the main room. Couples and non-couples making out - just the average frat party. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door. Checking her phone, she cleared all notifications asking where she was from earlier that day and instead opened Messenger.

 _Adrienne: Hey, I'm here._

 _Laf: Tiny bit drunk but I'm coming to the door._

Pocketing her phone, she waited as the door swung open and there he was, black tie, white shirt and even the pilot hat in all his glory. A lopsided smile hung off his lips as she came in. He hugged her tightly, picking her up. Clinging to the side of him like a koala, she nearly yelped as he brought her inside. An arm wrapped around her waist, he waded through the crowd as she weaved her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hey, Adrienne!" John yelled from where his arm was casually laying across Peggy's shoulders. The woman herself was dressed as Belle, her yellow gown flowing across John's lap. Her brown hair spilled over her shoulder in elegant curls and John, conveniently dressed as a werewolf, couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi," she smiled as Lafayette pressed a tender kiss against her forehead. Setting down his beer on the table, he hugged her. Reminding her of a cuddly housecat, she took his hat and plunked it on her own head as he sat down. Sitting in his lap, she brought her knees to her chest and sighed as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. He kissed her hairline before resuming whatever conversation they were having.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Angelica teased, "You finally got here," raising her head, she sent Angelica a half-hearted glare. The woman was dressed as a doctor, funnily enough. Eliza was with her, in a drop-dead gorgeous red gown, a slit up the side to reveal her leg. A wine glass in her hand, the middle Schuyler looked the very picture of a debutante.

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled, letting her head fall back onto Lafayette's shoulder as he shifted to bring her closer. Breathing in his scent, she just sighed. They were in a quiet corner, easy on the eyes with the dim lighting and not reeking of beer or vomit. Closing her eyes, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders as Lafayette watched the conversation, not joining in but included.

"Are they seriously playing beer pong?" Peggy snorted, watching as a few students cheered and laughed. "Is that _Burr?_ " All of them looked towards the table to see the man winning the round almost flawlessly. He took a swig of his beer, smiling at his opponent.

"He's pretty much good at everything then, huh," Alexander quipped from where he sat on the floor, leaning against Eliza's leg. "School, sports-"

"God, he's an awful cook, though," Hercules informed a bit bitterly. It seems that food poisoning was not a pleasant memory. The tailor was dressed jokingly yet completely seriously as a fairy as he scrunched up his nose, hand twirling a wand. "One time we went camping in high school senior year, he nearly killed me with his soup." At first, there were murmurs of sympathy but then, with his lips pressed into a thin line, he deadpanned, "It was canned soup."

"Sucks," Adrienne muttered, sipping on her extremely sweet fruit punch. It swam in her blood stream, slowly making her more awake. "Is that why you're such a good cook now?" He nodded sternly.

"Never shall I be poisoned by Burr's cooking again!" He declared and they all laughed. Angelica swished her plastic cup of wine, frowning when she realized it was empty.

"I'm going for drinks, you guys want any?" She was met with declines and the woman stood, going to the counter. Angelica disappeared into the dancing crowd and the conversation continued. Adrienne uncurled in Lafayette's lap, feeling exhausted as he pressed a kiss against her jaw.

"You tired?" He asked, concerned. "You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to see you," she muttered, "We've both been busy." It was true: The past month had been full of classes that made her too tired and he was busy completing paper after paper for his overseas class.

"That's sweet," John drawled, playing with the necklace around his neck. He glanced out into the party and immediately sat up, hitting Peggy in the head from where she was playing on his phone.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly before pointing somewhere over Lafayette's shoulder. Eliza looked back as Alexander pulled himself up by pressing down on his girlfriend's knee. Adrienne raised her head and Lafayette completely turned around as they watched Thomas Jefferson give his trademark lopsided smile at the one and only Angelica Schuyler.

"What's he doing?" Peggy narrowed her eyes, about to storm over there but John pulled her back down. "No, I wanna know who he thinks he is, flirting with my sister."

"Pegs," Lafayette sighed as Eliza smiled slightly.

"I think they look good together." Her comment made them all fall silent. Alexander gawked at her.

"Are you kidding me? Asshat Jefferson with Angelica? He's not even worth the dirt on my shoe!" He snapped, about to follow in his friend's footsteps and go over to stop them. Angelica looked slightly intrigued, one eyebrow raised in boredom as Thomas leaned over on his elbow.

"I'll go talk to them." Adrienne finally announced, standing up. "I need to talk to Thomas, anyway," she added. Eliza gave her a smile as Alexander's dark eyes met hers. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens." The weight resettled on her shoulders and she felt smaller than she had in awhile. Brushing past partygoers, she approached the man in a magenta jumper.

"If you want my number, Jefferson, you have to work for it."

"So you like the chase."

"I'll see you later," Angelica turned, a slight smile twitching at the edge of her lips. Adrienne swallowed, approaching the dopey man who stared after.

"Eyes here, Jefferson," she said and he dragged his gaze away from Angelica who had long since returned to their group of friends. Straightening up, he stared down at her and she saw something flicker behind his eyes.

"What?" He asked roughly, already turning away but she grabbed his wrist, making him stay. "Is this about Jem - James," he corrected himself, "because if it is, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" She challenged and he ripped his wrist away from her. Clenching her fists, she burned holes into the side of his head with her heated glare. "Because he denied you or because he was right?"

"I didn't leave that soon,"

"But you did leave him." The truth was hard and he looked down. For a moment, Adrienne felt guilty because this was supposed to be a fun party. Nothing heavy should've transpired just hours before. "We both did. He misses you," she wasn't sure about that but they were once best friends - it had to be true.

"Ha, right. He wants jack-shit to do with me." A part of her felt the same.

"So you're just gonna let him push you out?"

"Just like you did with me?" He shot back and she felt a pang hit her. "That's why you told me to go to Rome, right? Because it was all for you. You couldn't stand being the reason I wasn't happy!" There was something hard in his tone, like he still wasn't over her last words to him.

"And you can't stand being one of the reasons he's in the damn hospital," she whispered and his scowl deepened. So much hurt between them, yet so much love. Adrienne ached as her best friend ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Just try, 'cause I am. We… we have to make it up to him." For once, he met her gaze with dark, wet eyes.

"I know, baby," he pulled her into a brief hug. "But, if he doesn't want-"

"Then we keep trying. That was our brother once," pulling back, she patted his bicep. "I'll be damned if I lose him again." One last final smile that was weighed down at the edges before she turned.

"Addie," God, that name hurt. Wincing, she turned around and he was wearing the same tired expression she had seen when she sat next to him on the plane. Like he was hiding something that cleaved him so deeply that he couldn't tell another soul.

"Yeah?" Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard her.

"I kinda…" a shrug as if in an attempt at humor, "I got shot down by Angelica Schuyler." A chuckle rumbled in her throat.

"I know, Thomas. Better luck next time," turning back to the crowd, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine her sister. She thrived off this environment - it was how she met James in the first place. But when she saw her eyes puffy with tears and a watery smile trying to assure that she was going to be okay, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

 **A/N: Not sure if I'll be able to update Soldier because I had a super big project this week and I'm completely fried. Got this up, though, so enjoy! Also, I'm writing a bit on tumblr (I wrote a short bit about Thomas and Adri, it's just a lot of bed-buddy fluff, no NSFW) so if you have any asks, send them my way! I'm taking writing prompts for any Hamilton character/pairing.**

 **REVIEWS:**

2SourLemons: Awh, thank you! Hope you enjoy the stories to come!

 **toomanydamfandoms: Here's the party - well, some of it. AND your dose of Jeffelica plus slight angst and more fluff! Enjoy!**

 **BlusicalMusical: I'm anxious to write more of James Madison! The way I portrayed him is different than usual so I'm ready for bitter!James. Hope you follow this story and liked the chapter.**


	9. Two Months

"This is dumb."

"It is not!"

"She won't like it."

"I'm sure she will."

"She never wears this stuff."

"Ex- _cuse_ me, Ms. Pretty Perfect, but I live with her and I know-"

"So you've seen her wear something like this?"

"Guys, stop. We're stressing the poor guy out."

The six of them looked over to where Lafayette leaned over the glass displays. His eyebrows were knitted together as he tried to find the perfect gift for his two-month anniversary with his girlfriend.

"Honestly, this is kinda sappy." Alexander muttered, crossing his arms and casting a glance around at the glittering gems and metals. "Like two months is hard to maintain." His sardonic tone rung across the store.

"Dude, Lafayette used to be a such a whore." John deadpanned as the Frenchman wiped his hands on his pants. He was nearly breaking down into a sweat as the woman behind the display asked if she could assist him. Hercules sighed, walking over to his best friend as Peggy looked at the watches, absently thinking of the golden necklace she had gotten her best friend over a year ago. Eliza and Angelica were near the earrings as Alexander and John leaned lazily against a display case in the center of the store. The golden necklace was pinched between two fingers as the man absently gazed at Peggy.

"Yeah, it's a miracle he's held onto one for so long." Alexander snorted. "Guess it was just luck we put up that flyer."

"Sir, what about our collection of gold necklaces? Our gold necklaces are very popular." The woman offered, bringing out the jewelry resting in velvet chunks. Lafayette tucked a loose hair behind his ear before picking one up.

The man hummed before placing it back down. Stepping just a centimetre to the side, he picked up the next one, holding it to the light before shaking his head. The golden hues didn't scream _Adrienne_ to him.

"No, none of these are right." He sent an apologetic yet strained smile at the woman who nodded, thinking. Straightening up, he stretched his neck and let out a sigh. Turning to his friends, he shrugged, "Maybe just flowers will do."

"No!" All six of them yelled. Despite their complaints, it was adorable how much Lafayette was willing to do for the busy university student.

"You'll find something," John assured. "Besides, you have to. She's gonna be home in like an hour and Herc still has to decorate the cake."

"I can't believe you actually made a cake for them," Angelica sighed as she passed by the bulky man. He flashed a grin at the oldest Schuyler but she paid him no mind, taking out her phone.

"Is there any preference you have, sir? Diamonds, pearls, emeralds…" The woman asked, listing whatever she could as Lafayette turned back to her. He scanned the numerous displays, flitting past the rings and earrings. "We have the special inventory but that'll cost more. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course. Definitely." He agreed and the woman disappeared into the back as he fished out his phone from his wallet. Opening his text conversation with Adrienne out of habit, his fingers hovered over the letters to type out a message. Reading over her last text, he turned off the screen and put away his phone.

"These are our necklaces." The jewelry woman cracked open a dark case to reveal a row of three necklaces. One was a yellow gold chain with a pendant in the middle the color of dark amber. The middle was a elegant evening piece that would work well with a gown. An elaborate silver piece that draped closer near one's cleavage as the diamonds sparkled in their plating _. Too fancy,_ he mused before turning to the last one. His breath hitched.

"This one," he nodded firmly at his choice and the woman smiled, taking it out of its case and placing it in a chunk of velvet.

"It's a unique design," she tipped her head to the side as the Schuyler sisters came over to see what he had chosen. "White gold chain, aquamarine and diamond pear cut in a white gold spiral locket. Your lady is a lucky woman."

"I am a lucky man," he mumbled, cheeks red as he paid for the item.

"That's perfect," Eliza sighed as Alexander came over to wrap an arm around his girlfriend. The lady behind the display placed the case in a bag and pulled the strings before handing it to her customer.

"Come back soon," she called as the group of them left. Waving goodbye, Lafayette peered into the bag, making sure it was safe.

"She'll love it," Peggy stated confidently. "Now, let's get to John's place before she does. I want to try some of that icing!"

.

Adrienne knew something was up as soon as she came to the house. Everything was dark, there was not a single person seen and she could hear some whispers and a bunch of footsteps.

"Hello?" She called out, immediately smiling as giggles came from the kitchen. Dropping her back near the staircase and taking off her jacket, she hung it up and took off her shoes. "What're you guys doing?"

"Shh!" Someone hissed and she crept towards the kitchen with a mischievous smirk. If they wanted to scare her, they had to try better. Sliding silently across the floor in her socks, she jumped out at them.

"Boo!" She yelled and there was a bunch of screaming as the lights were switched on. Hercules, who was formerly crouched in the corner ready to spring at her, was cowering. John and Alexander leaned against the countertops, panting and heaving, eyes wide and heartbeats racing.

Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza all started laughing, cheeks flushed as Adrienne laughed maniacally. "The looks on your faces!" She choked, bending over as her gut started hurting. Her peals of laughter became silent as they all started complaining.

"That was not how it was supposed to go!" Hercules mumbled, straightening up.

"Well, if John and Alexander could stop giggling like boyfriends, we would've been successful." Angelica quipped, trying to regain her breath. Eliza rested her forehead on her older sister as Peggy braced herself on the table, calming down before breaking into another fit of laughs.

"Guys," Adrienne wiped the tears from her eyes, "okay, enough laughing - where's Lafayette?" Scanning the room, she realized he was nowhere in site. Hercules shrugged nonchalantly, going to the fridge as a footsteps echoed down the stairs. Returning to the entrance of the kitchen, she watched as he descended down the steps.

Adrienne swore she couldn't breathe for a whole five seconds.

He was dressed in a khakis and a pale off-white sweater while holding a bundle of white carnations.* Clasping her hands in front of her mouth, she gasped soundlessly as he approached her. "What's this for?" She rasped as he chuckled, giving her the bouquet. Taking them, she admired their beauty before placing them on the table and wrapping him in a hug.

"Happy two months," he mumbled, kissing her forehead as their friends cheered. Eliza took the flowers, taking off the plastic and the ribbon before sliding them into a vase of water.

"You're a goddamn nerd," she grinned, kissing him deeply as his arms encircled her waist. "You didn't need to do this." Lafayette shrugged as her hands settled on his shoulders.

"I have something more for you." He gave a nod to Hercules who took out the cake. Atop of it was a velvet case resting on a slab of cardboard wrapped in aluminum to prevent it from getting dirty. Guiding Adrienne towards the counter, he prompted her to open it.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

"I hate surprises." He gave her his best pout. "Fine." Approaching the cake, she felt her cheeks hurt from smiling when she saw the icing letters piped on. _Happy Two Months!_ Lifting the top part of the case, she frowned when it didn't come off easily. She didn't exactly want icing on her fingers so, pressing her fingers against the bottom side of the case, she carefully pried off the top. It snapped back, standing rigidly as she redirected her attention to the contents.

"Do you like it?" He asked anxiously, hands twisting nervously as she gawked at the necklace. It looked extremely expensive.

"How much was it?" There was no way she could repay him. He shrugged, ignoring the question. "Laf, I can't-"

"Oh, shut up and take it, Adrienne," Angelica smirked and frozen, she just watched as Lafayette took out the necklace and clasped it behind her neck for her. "It's beautiful." There she could agree. It sparkled in the light and when it finally settled between her collarbones, she nearly gasped, hand flying to it to pinch it between her fingers. Turning around, she launched herself into Lafayette's arms.

After a busy month, this was what she needed. Peppering kisses all over his face, she let out a relaxing laugh as he chuckled under her lips. "Thank you," she choked out, finally pulling back and he just embraced her tightly. "Uh," after the cheering died, she cleared her throat, "I'm not the jewelry type, though."

"Does that mean you won't wear it?" Peggy asked, outraged. "It was the perfect gift!" Adrienne, feeling quite attacked, held up her hands in surrender.

"I will, I will. Special occasions only." She warned, "I don't want to lose this. This… just, thank you, Laf. I…" she looked away, red flaring in her cheeks. For a moment, everyone anticipated what she was going to say but then what came out caused a groan of disappointment, "am so grateful. Thank you, I love it."

 _You love him!_ They wanted to scream but Lafayette just smiled again. "I'm glad that you do - now, let's cut that cake!"

 **A/N: Short and fluffy! Soldier should be up later today but I still have a few hundred more words to type. Any requests for this fic?**

 **REVIEW:**

 **BlusicalMusical: Not sure about Jeffmads romantically but definitely platonically! They're gonna redeem themselves.**

 *** _... holding a bundle of white carnations._ White carnations sweet and lovely, innocence and pure love. It's also considered a woman's good luck gift.**


	10. This One

**A/N: Short because I'm starting separate story lines now.**

* * *

Christmas was not one of his favourite holidays. In fact, he felt like it was the stupidest holidays of the year. And there isn't anything tragic. No, his parents did not divorce or die, no sibling died, he was never alone at this time of the year.

He just… didn't like to think about it.

But Adrienne loved it. She was one of those people that, as soon as they saw that it was December first, started wearing red and green, and became merry.

Watching the snow fall softly to the ground in the parking lot, Lafayette tugged at the scarf around his neck tighter and ducked his face into the warm fabric. Waiting outside with coffee was not ideal but when Alexander steals your car… well… you can't do much either when Hercules takes your girlfriend's car.

Currently, he stood outside the hospital and leaned against the bus stop near the building. She had gone in just ten or so minutes before with slightly weighed down smile. Sipping from the styrofoam cup, he grimaced when he drank from her's instead of his, the sweet vanilla frying everything in its path. With a painful swallow, he cleared his throat and took another huge gulp from the right cup. Rich, bitter liquid seared his throat pleasantly and he sighed.

 _How much longer?_ He mused, tapping a little snow pile near his shoe with a ball of his foot. He didn't mind waiting; his hands were just getting a bit numb.

 _Ding._

Setting a cup between his feet on the ground, he took out his phone with one hand and unlocked it, seeing a message from the very person he was waiting for.

 _French Toast: Hey, do you wanna come in? Might be a little awkward but we'll manage, I hope_

 _Frenchfry: Who am I meeting again?_

The speech bubble appeared but then she erased what she was going to say. Frowning slightly, he waited until the bubble popped up.

 _French Toast: This old friend… James. He says he's okay with meeting you but y'know… he's in a hospital so_

 _Frenchfry: Alright, I'm coming in with coffee._

 _French Toast: Covfefe_

Barking out a laugh, he smothered a grin and typed out his own reply.

 _Frenchfry: I will murder you_

She only sent a smiley face in response before he slipped his phone back into his pocket, picked up her coffee cup and strolled inside. When she texted him the floor and room number, he headed for the elevator and followed her directions to a hallway with private rooms. Reading the numbers in his head, he brushed past nurses and patients before reaching the one stated on his screen.

Knocking hesitantly, he swallowed when the door opened to reveal his girlfriend wearing her toque still. "Hey,"

"Hi," he greeted cautiously as she stepped back into the room, silently asking for him to follow. On the bed was a skinny man with a dark mop of hair and even darker eyes. They held the same muted glow that also resided in Adrienne's. She sat by his side and he watched as the man on the bed sent an arched brow in her direction. "Uh, coffee," he stuck out his hand, walking over. Taking it, she sipped gratefully as Lafayette continued to look at the man.

"Lafayette," her voice was quiet, holding a kinder note than her normal sardonic one. "This is James Madison."

"James Madison," the man on the bed repeated, holding up a hand to shake and Lafayette nearly started at how many lines criss-crossed on the inside of his forearm. "Yeah, I'm kind of in here for depression or some shit like that."

"I see," he muttered weakly and James sent that same skeptic look to Adrienne who shrugged. "I'm Lafayette, obviously. I'm _not_ in here for depression or some shit like that."

"Yeah, I know. You're here because she's here." He tilted his head towards the brunette who tried to smile but failed miserably. "But… Lafayette. Got any other names to that?"

"Too many." James gave a sage nod as if he knew exactly what the foreigner meant. "You're right, though. I'm here because she is. She said you wanted to meet me."

"I said I wondered who was making her happy and she just up and decided that it was 'meet the boyfriend' day." He said and Lafayette laughed nervously. "You're a skinny kid. Never liked them, they always looked shady." James chuckled when Adrienne sent him a glare, eyes like daggers.

"I could say the same about you," Adrienne snorted, poking at his ribs. He winced and Lafayette saw the familiarity around them of time gone by. Time lost and a relationship broken. Her phone buzzed and she took it out. Despite her attempt to hide it, her face darkened. "Anyways, do you have any words for Lafayette before we go?"

"We're going? So soon?" He asked, staring at Adrienne who stood. A sad smile graced her lips as she nodded. "Where?"

"I just... have to go somewhere and you're coming with me." It was a lame excuse and James saw right through it. "James, please."

"Addie-"

" _James._ " A huff that disguised the concerned sigh as James pushed himself further up on the bed.

" _Fine._ Then don't hurt her. Sounds cliché but if you fucking hurt this one," a sharp point to a stock-still brunette, "I will break out of here and snap your skinny legs in two. I _can't_ lose another one. So don't fuck it up, okay?"

"Okay," a nod because Lafayette knew he was being serious, even though he didn't know what he meant. "I won't."

"Good. I don't trust you yet, bony-boy, so you better prove yourself to me."

"I will."

"Okay, fuzzy times are over." Adrienne grabbed his arm and pulled him out with a quick wave at James. "See you,"

"Bye, Addie?" James ended the sentence with a questioning tone as the brunette closed the door before whipping out her phone and leaning against the wall.

"Adrienne, what's going on?" She placed the phone next to her ear, adjusting her messenger bag before starting off towards the elevator like she knew the place inside and out. Slamming her thumb on the button, she waited impatiently for the elevator.

"Thomas?"

"This is about _Jefferson?_ " Lafayette hissed, ripping his arm away from his girlfriend. She paced back and forth, face wracked with an unknown emotion.

"He's in a pretty good mood today. Please, you have to try." She murmured and when her eyes met Lafayette's, all protests fell. "He was your best friend!" A pause and her eyebrows knitted together in anger, "Oh, I see. So I can't give up on him but you can because _you don't have a sister!_ " A sarcastic raise of the eyebrow. "It's not like that? Really? Then come up here and prove it." With that, she hung up and shoved her phone into her messenger bag before staring up at the elevator.

When the doors opened, she stormed in and reserved herself to the back corner of the elevator, past the orderlies and nurses and a patient in a wheelchair. Waiting until those people came out on the next floor down, he finally looked at his girlfriend, coffee still in their hands.

"Do you want to explain?" He asked in the flattest tone he could muster. Her face was still full of anxiety and a deep grief he didn't know its origins of.

"No, I don't." She choked out, hugging herself. Taking the coffee from her, he sighed and tipped his head to one side. "But I will. When we go home," it was like she was years younger when her dark eyes met his. "Please…"

"Yeah. Of course," he murmured, kissing her forehead and she was latched to his side for the whole ride home.

 **A/N: So basically, what's happening is that this is the Adrienne/Laf storyline. And then we have the Jefferson/Madison/Adrienne storyline. And we'll have more as we go. Next chapter is Jefferson's time to shine. Or not. I don't know ;)**


	11. Shattered Soul

**A/N: Angst ahead! Some more backstory revealed and Thomas's side of the Noailles sister suicide.**

 **WARNING: SUBSTANCE ABUSE, SUICIDE**

 **ALSO: Would anyone read smut scenes? I want to step out of my comfort zone more so just leave a review on your thoughts about it.**

* * *

What Adrienne said was harsh. It was harsh and he deserved it. A scolding he needed because he really was being a coward. He merely wanted to know how James was doing and she had asked him to visit.

It was always a visit.

He couldn't do it. Thomas Jefferson, someone know for their flamboyant confidence, couldn't look his former best friend in the eye and say it. Ego was one hell of a drug.

But every single word James had said had the brutal pang of honesty. Because Thomas left him behind and it wasn't for the reasons James had said. It wasn't because he didn't know how to support him and it wasn't because he wanted to leave James. They both knew it ran much deeper than that.

No, it was because every time he saw James, he was reminded of how he felt. Of _what he did._

Guilt.

Every single time.

Adrienne… she filled his void. The void of leaving behind his brother behind. He loved her, he truly did and the fact that she was related to her…

They looked so much alike.

He was standing outside the hospital, just staring up at the lettering above the entrance. The name of the hospital he already knew since he was seven. When he stepped inside, the scent of clinical sterilization hit his nose. The lobby was meant to smell like coffee and warm danishes but all he could smell was the floor James was on. The beeps and the smell of antiseptic. The cold air that swept in and out.

"I'm here to see James Madison." He said to the receptionist who nodded and gave him a visitor's pass with a smile. He vaguely heard himself thank her before going up the elevator. He could remember coming here, years ago and watching in the E.R. as they tried to restart Adalene Noailles heart.

And he remembered holding back James as he clawed at the glass and the girl who was in the room with the E.R. doctors, staring lifelessly as they called her sister's time of death.

Knocking on the door, he clenched his fist and prepared himself. "Come in," and so he did. He prepared for words, for something to be thrown at him.

He didn't expect silence.

Staring at James, pale and near-lifeless, made his insides coil. He pinned him with a dark gaze that used to be alive and crossed his arms. Thomas knew that if he came close enough, he would see the healed scars that ran vertically down his forearms just like if anyone came close to him, they would see the track marks along his arm veins.

"James," he had refrained from calling him 'Jemmy'. Told himself to do that on the way over. He told himself that this wasn't his little brother James Madison. This was him, grown up and scarred and beaten. This was the man who was alone for a long time because he fled. Because he was a _coward_. "I came by this time."

"Good to know you remember I still exist." He took a step closer but James' gaze told him to stay where he is. "I bet it bothers you. 'Poor, unfortunate me.'" He mocked, "James is still here - he ruins my asshole, don't give a fuck about anyone persona. At least he doesn't stop me from fucking every girl on campus.'"

"James, come on-"

"'Woe is me, I have no problems in my life.' Well guess what, Thomas? Your life is _so_ hard." If you could see sarcasm, it would've blinded Thomas then. "I'm just in a fucking hospital because I tried to kill myself three different times. Woe is fucking me." The harsh, sardonic tones made the wild-haired man flinch with every word.

"How can you say that?" Thomas asked, thoroughly shocked. "I don't think that. I'm here for you!"

"Are you sure?" barked James and Thomas felt completely defeated. There was no way he could salvage anything between them anymore. "Aren't you glad that I'm out of the picture? That's what you've wanted for a while, right? That's why you didn't bother to be my best man when we've been friends since, what, diapers? You're only here out of pity."

"That's not true!"

"Then why didn't you care? That I was getting married? That I was happy?" He yelled, ripping off his blanket. Standing, he stumbled towards his friend. "Why didn't you do anything? You should've done something!" He ran to his friend's side, holding him up but James pushed him away. With surprising force, he tripped into the wall and became a heap on the floor.

"James, please," Thomas didn't know he was crying until James was on top of him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and shaking him.

"What happened to rehab? What happened to saying you'd do better for me? What happened to my friend?" He asked hoarsely, voice straining and almost incoherent in his rambling anger. "What happened to caring?" James' tears fell onto his face, mixing with his own as he just pushed down on his shoulders, head bowed in defeat.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry - but what can I do? Can I do anything to help you forgive me?"

"Admit it."

"Admit what?" James' body was no longer on him but instead it was standing, wiping at tears as Thomas pushed himself up on one arm.

"The Great Thomas Jefferson can't admit anything. How could I forget?" Deep down, Thomas knew just what he meant. That, really, he was jealous of how much she took of James' time and how she was taking away his best friend even though Adalene was a friend to him too. He had hated that he had hated her at times. He hated that she was clinically depressed and still he did drugs around her. He hated that it was his fault.

That made it so much worse. Especially when he remembered the times Adalene would scream and cry, and he and James would spend hours outside her door because they couldn't leave her alone. Because Adrienne needed to go to school - she couldn't skip too many days.

And then he did that. If Adrienne knew… it would kill her.

"James-" he reached a hand out but when the patient gave him the most withering glare ever known to man, it fell limp.

"Have you even told Adrienne?" He cut whatever he was going to say off and Thomas squeezed his eyes shut. The worst day of his life. "That the reason she sunk was because of you. That you killed her sister."

"I didn't mean-"

"You were doing cocaine. Before our damn wedding, Thomas. And you knew… you knew that she was out of rehab." He was shivering, shaking so hard his voice wavered and James hugged himself, collapsing to his knees as tears came, flowing uncontrollably down his face. "She was fragile and you just left it there-"

"She was strong." He was surprised that he spoke, especially in a situation like this. "She worked at a pharmacy - a place that is shelves high full of drugs. She was strong."

"Apparently not strong enough. You think I never knew?" James snarled, shoulders shaking and Thomas felt the urge to wrap him in a hug. Crawling towards him, he launched himself over James's form as the man tried to fight him off. By now, the patient was sobbing, hands trying to plug the tears. "You bastard! Get off of me!" His elbow caught Thomas's nose and he reeled back, flinching as blood ran down his skin, warm and thick. " _Get off of me._ "

He had landed a foot away, hand propping himself up as his other clutched his nose. He didn't forget that time - didn't think he'd ever will. With the shady dealers and addiction.

"Just tell me one last thing before I kick you out of here." James had hauled himself to the bed again, exhausted and red-eyed. "Is Adrienne… is she… did you _infect_ her with your shittyness?" _Did you make her a drug addict too?_ The question went with the underlying venom and Thomas felt it, with every nerve, poison his soul and he felt it collapse inside him. _Did you destroy the other half of her too?_

"I'm clean. I have been ever since I met her." He murmured honestly, "And I think you should know," He stood, blood seeping into his mouth. He tried to smile and James matched his in bitterness, "that the Noailles sisters are impenetrable to my shittyness."

"Were. There's only one now," like he could forget, "and that's your fault. Now get the hell out."

"I didn't kill her," Thomas said firmly but he knew his voice shook and it wasn't because of the pain. "James-"

"Tell me that again when you believe yourself." The dark-haired man whispered cruelly. "You're leaving a mess all over my floor. Get _out._ "

And Thomas left with a shattered soul and a broken nose.

 **A/N: Ouch. A bit more revealed about the circumstances of the happenings before the story. I might make a prequel but until then, you'll have to wait until more sides of the story unfold.**

 **Recap of what we know if anyone forget between my long updates: Adalene, whose name was just revealed, is Adrienne's older sister. She was formerly engaged to James up until her death. James and Thomas are best friends. On one side of the story, Adrienne believes it's her fault. On the other side, James believes it's his and Thomas's but blames Thomas more. Thomas blames himself. James is in the hospital because he's suicidal and he's been there because Adrienne found him on the edge of a bridge and he jumped but survived. There were two more attempts, one was him cutting himself and another is unknown. Adrienne and Thomas haven't visited James in a while because everything hurt - Adrienne lost her sister and herself, Thomas felt like it was his fault and the guilt wouldn't let him do anything _rational._**

 **And yeah. Angst.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **RainbowBarfingUnicorn: #ADALENEDESERVEDBETTER I'm honestly thinking of writing a prequel for this story once this is finished but, who knows! I'm so glad you enjoyed and hope you love this installment!**

 **GravityUniverse13: same dude... same.**

 **Blusical Musical: Glad you think so! James is definitely Addie's brother since he used to be engaged to her sister. They used to be super close. Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter!**

 **Strawberry Cat: You will never be satisfied! I tried my hardest there but I'm glad it's just you being horny because honestly same. I'm okay with experimenting more on those kind of scenes so just comment below about it. I hope you keep reading this along with Soldier because I'll be updating this during my hiatus of that fic.**


	12. Cookies

**A/N: Thoughts on smut? So far it seems positive.**

 **WARNING: DEPRESSION, SUICIDE, DRUG USE**

* * *

When they got home, Adrienne was barely a person. Her eyes, puffy and red, were almost completely closed as she dragged herself up the stairs and into Laf's room after discarding her shoes, toque and jacket.

Lafayette hung up her jacket and shed his, slipping off his shoes before following after her. Catching up, he wrapped an arm around her and sat down on the bed. She shrugged his arm away, wiping at tears that came and went.

His hand fell limp on the bed behind her and his other went to pull her hands away from her eyes and to make her look at him. "Look at me, _mon ange._ " He murmured and Adrienne did so. Pressing tender kisses under her eyes and near her temples, he just waited until she was ready.

"I had a sister." She breathed, "Older than me but she was my best friend." Her eyes darted away as he held her close and laid them both down, cuddling in the center of the bed. His legs hung off the lip of the mattress but she curled into a ball in his arms. "Adalene. Much prettier, much smarter… she was this perfect kid. She was diagnosed with clinical depression since… since she was fifteen I guess. It's come and went." Her voice was small and shaky but calmer now as her arms around his waist tightened. "She, erm, she dropped out of school and started doing drugs. And… and I caught her."

"What did you do?" He asked out of turn and he bit his lip, hoping she wouldn't take offence.

"Suddenly," she let out a breath, "suddenly I wasn't Adrienne Noailles, you know? Suddenly I'm the sister who is hiding drugs for her older sister from our parents and I'm the kid who skips days. I was the daughter who was taking care of her sister while she was in eighth grade. I was just beginning. I was the kid everyone makes rumours about, y'know?" A shrug against him. "No one wanted to be my friend, and, uh, I was in danger of dropping out too."

"Shit," he whispered to himself and she sighed.

"So, my parents met with my teachers and Adalene promised she'd get better. She loved me - it wasn't her fault."

"Did she?"

"She was lying." Adrienne scrunched her eyes closed, "She went out to a party and she didn't come home. It was one of those frat parties. She was only seventeen. That was the day she met James. Said he changed her world and they started dating." The slightest quirk of her lip.

"James Madison - the man we met at the hospital." It was all making sense now. The dots were connecting to form one big picture. He couldn't imagine the desaturated man they had met in the hospital full of life as he held hands with a woman or hung out with friends.

"It was amazing how much he helped her. Like, he gave her a reason to live when we weren't enough." The smile was gone. Anger consumed her face as well as grief and she looked like a whole new person. "Yeah, so," she cleared her throat because her voice was getting thick again, "She went to rehab and shit. I got my grades up. I thought everything was going to be okay." _Of course it wouldn't be,_ Lafayette mused bitterly as Adrienne nudged her head into his neck, trying to find more comfort in the warmth he emitted. "As always, it wasn't."

"Classic," he agreed drily and she let out a slight chuckle. Leave it up to him to make her laugh when she was reliving the shittiest part of her life.

"James and Ads got engaged."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No. I was happy for them - they were serious and in love and… around James, she was happy. It was like you couldn't tell she was depressed in the first place. But… a few weeks before the wedding, she was having a fucking awful day. I don't know - when I woke up, I could tell it was going to be a bad day. So I skipped school."

"I thought those days were over."

"No, they just weren't as often. I made sure my parents never knew. But she said this thing... it's really stuck to me. I..." her voice died out and he pulled her close as her tears stained his shirt.

"It's okay, sh," he winced at how fake he sounded.

"She said we didn't get to be happy, said our parents were selfish enough to take all our happiness." Lafayette could remember meeting Adrienne's parents the day he went to pick her up. They seemed happy, no turmoil from a dead daughter under their smiles. "I thought she was right."

"You deserve everything in this world, Adrienne," he told her firmly, kissing her briefly but she didn't return the gesture. Whether it was because she was too tired or too wrapped up in her memories, he was unsure. But when he pressed their foreheads together, her eyes slid closed and one hand ran up and down his arm.

"I went out to get strawberry icecream. It was her favourite," she sounded older, exhausted with life, "and I come back and see her not _breathing,_ " her voice was hard, trying to stop the tears but it didn't work. " _And not living._ The bathroom floor was so cold... her skin was colder. There was no heartbeat-"

"Adrienne, that's enough-"

"I called 9-1-1. That's what you do in those situations, right? Call the ambulance?"

"Adrienne-" Looking down at her, he saw the brunette's dull eyes opened and staring off into the distance.

"Time of death was 4:57 on June 7th. Not a minute more or less."

Lafayette, rarely, didn't know what to do. Now, as he held his still girlfriend, was one of those times.

"James got diagnosed with depression a week later and I was the only one there. I sat in that office again and heard the same things the doctor had told my sister, again. All I could do was hold his hand. I felt - I _feel_ useless."

"You lost your world," cold air reaches his chest and he watched as she pulls away with a shake of her head. She flipped onto her other side, facing away.

"I lost my other half," her words were quiet, barely able to be heard but the shaking of her shoulders told him everything. "But he lost his world." He tried to imagine the pain that still bit her soul raw but found that the only pain he could imagine was the one that stabbed him in the back.

That was different.

He needed to focus on her.

Lafayette just shuffled closer and pulled her back to his chest until she stopped crying and fell asleep.

.

When she woke up, the air beside her was cold and she realized Lafayette was gone. Blinking, she felt the dried tears on her face and wiped at her skin angrily as the door opened. Dropping her hand, she glanced up at the door to see all of the Schuyler sisters. They took in her messy hair, still-red eyes and puffy nose with smiles, faked ignorance and hugs.

"What are you guys doing here?" She mumbled as Peggy jumped onto the bed beside her.

"We're here for a little girl time. Honestly," the youngest woman looked at her friend, "this place reeks of testosterone."

"Okay…" Adrienne was still waking up as Eliza slid over a tin of freshly baked cookies. "Thanks."

"Angelica made them," they all looked at the oldest Schuyler perched on the edge of the bed as she surveyed the room. "I think she's in shock at the room."

"You know I am," Angelica whispered and they all laughed, albeit Adrienne a bit forced. Biting into the cookies, the sweetness exploded on her dry tongue. "I don't have words." Confused, she tried to hear for any sign of the boys.

"First of all, where-"

"I kicked them all out." Eliza said and Adrienne genuinely chuckled, the image making her more amused than it should. "Hercules proposed a few drinks by the lake near the campus. Guess you could say he's cracking a cold one with the boys. The house is all to ourselves."

An exchange of looks between the sisters.

Peggy sprung up, grabbing the cookies and tugging Adrienne along as Eliza took her other hand. Angelica swung open the door.

Basically throwing the sad woman onto the couch, they gathered drinks, blankets and snacks as Eliza set up Netflix. "Sherlock, Once Upon a Time or Supernatural?"

"Sherlock." Adrienne answered. She was definitely in the mood to get lost in Benedict Cumberbatch's and John Freeman's amazing chemistry. Eliza nodded, sitting down beside her with the laptop before taking a cookie.

"Season two, obviously, because Irene Adler." Eliza stated as a fact and Adrienne rested her head on Eliza's shoulder. Angelica returned with popcorn, chips and cans of pop while Peggy nearly tripped down the stairs dragging Alexander's blanket. Snuggling together, the four of them press play and turned off the lights as A Scandal in Belgravia played before their very eyes. The cookies, popcorn and chips shared between the women, they didn't speak.

They didn't need to.

Adrienne smiled to herself, as small as it was. It was nice, she thought, to have friends who cared this much. As Peggy held her hand under the blanket and gave her that bright smile, she felt alright.

She felt at home for the first time in a long time.

And that's what mattered.

 **A/N: I love the end of this chapter. It's so cute. ANYWAYS, MORE BACKSTORY.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **RainbowBarfingUnicorn: Her name is Adalene, close enough! Thank you for your chapter - it's like I can feel your energy through the screen!**

 **BlusicalMusical: Feel bad for everyone in this fic. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet, HAHAHAHAHA.**

 **RiseUpWiseUp: Dude, angsty angry sex. Just an idea ;)**


	13. Caught with Their Pants Down

**A/N: I'm going ahead with smut, y'all. I'll always leave a warning though.**

 **WARNINGS - Implied sexual activities.**

* * *

Two more weeks until winter break. Then they could take a break.

Adrienne set down her papers, frowning at Thomas as Eliza stopped at the piano. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized as she flipped back to the front. "Maybe this song isn't the one." The middle Schuyler sister shook her head, placing her hands on the top of the piano and standing up.

"No. As Long as You're Mine didn't work, but this will. I should know, I wrote this just for you." Eliza argued. It was sweet really. Eliza herself had a composition project and she had settled down and wrote this beautiful melody just for the vocals of Adrienne and Thomas. The woman didn't even know how to thank Alexander's girlfriend except by trying her hardest.

Then, John, Hercules and Lafayette came up with some of the lyrics - with Alexander providing some translations - and with a bit of tweaking from the girls they were presented with this final score.

Adrienne sighed, sending a smile at her friends. Thomas shrugged at Eliza's enthusiasm before nodding. "Let's start again from the beginning of the scene. You can do this." Adrienne nodded as Eliza sat back down. The first melodic line struck and she conceded.

"Fine, fine." Adrienne said and Thomas sent her a smile across the piano. He propped his arm up on the piano, resting his cheek on his fist.

"Ready?" He asked and she shrugged.

" _Are you ready to try again?_ "

" _I think I'm ready."_

" _Okay, here we go."_ Eliza began a simple upbeat melody as Adrienne followed her lines with her finger. She prayed she got the next lines right. Alexander had run through the pronunciations with her multiple times but she couldn't shake off her doubt. " _Movida."_

" _Shipping."_

" _Gallina._ " Looking at Eliza, she grinned. The woman gave her a nod.

" _Hen._ "

" _Lápiz,_ "

" _Something..."_ He answered distractedly as per his character. She quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

" _Pluma?"_

" _Pen."_ He moved around the piano, taking her hand but she drawed away with a grin.

" _Ventana,"_ he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and slumped down as Eliza stifled her chuckle.

" _Window."_

" _Puerta,"_

" _Door."_ He straightened again, trying to hold her hand and she gasped in fake shock before letting him intwine their fingers. Trying to keep a straight face with all the funny faces he was making, she barely managed to get the next lines.

" _Maestra,"_

" _... something."_

" _Y piso,"_

" _Floor."_

" _Three out of four, we did alright."*_ Her line was shaking so hard as she burst into peals of laughter. Eliza groaned in annoyance as Thomas snorted. "You suck! I hope you don't actually do that when we're performing."

"Sorry, sorry." Thomas said so Eliza wouldn't slap him. Separating their fingers, he returned to his own binder of papers. Flipping the pages back to the beginning, he tapped the pages. "Let's start again."

"Don't make her laugh. We only have two months left to perfect this."

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in defeat as Eliza settled her hands over the keys once more.

.

Heading up the stairs, she sneaked into Lafayette's room to see him at his desk, typing away on his computer. He was only in a cotton tee and boxers, hair up. Coming up behind him, she placed her hands in front of his eyes. "Guess who?" She whispered and he smiled.

"Hercules?" He joked and she laughed. Imitating his deep voice, Adrienne affirmed it.

"It is I, the mighty Mulligan!" Removing her hands, she leaned down and kissed his temple. "How's your day been?" She asked, hugging his neck as he leaned back with a huff.

"Better now that you're here," he spun around on his swivel chair and brought her onto his lap, kissing her. Laughing against his mouth, she deepened the kiss as he scooped her up and stood. They didn't tell anyone but they've missed each other so much. By the half-arousal in his boxers, she could tell he felt the same. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they crashed into his bed. Letting out a shriek of laughter, she pushed against his shoulders as he nosed her shirt up. Laying a trail of kisses near her belly button, he was about to pull down her pants when the door opened.

Yelling, she yanked her shirt down as Lafayette rolled off. In his panic, however, he rolled all the way off the bed. With a _thump,_ he fell in a crumpled heap. Groaning, he sat up and glared at the intruder.

"Were you guys about to have sex?" Alexander asked bluntly and Adrienne rolled her eyes. Living with four boys, this wasn't the first time this had happened. Lafayette rubbed the back of his neck as she sighed. "Should we leave?" When they didn't answer - they didn't really want to kick out their friends - Alexander sighed. "How horny are you two?"

"Alex…" Adrienne chided and he met her embarrassed gaze.

"Dude, you two can barely keep your hands off of each other for like a week. Just hurry up and sleep together so we can have our roommates back." Alexander was about to close the door but then he added, "We're going out to Angelica's place. Text us when you're done."

As soon as he left, Lafayette jumped onto the bed and draped himself over her. She giggled, kissing him repeatedly as her hands travelled across the planes of his back. Pulling his shirt up, she kissed the arch of the black wing as his hands gently pulled her jeans down. Kicking them off, her legs slid against his.

"We're not going to make it to Angelica's place, are we?" Lafayette asked against her kisses and she rolled them over so she could straddle his hips. Bending down to lay a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses along his navel, her fingers traced the curves of his deliciously carved hips.

"Mhm, do you need an answer, _mon beau?_ " She replied, voice hoarse and sultry as he shook his head in amusement. Her hand trailed his hips and down his thighs before sliding inward. Shivers crawled up his spine as he looked up at her.

"Tease," she smirked and came back up to kiss him but he took her by the shoulders and rolled them over again. Pressing himself flush against her, she gasped when his arousal was pressed against her thigh, felt easily through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Says you," he fired back and she looped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for another bruising kiss. His hands were warm against her side as his fingers slid under the waistband of her panties. Pulling back to ask for her permission silently, she nodded in return before pecking his mouth. Her own hands slid his boxers down and he shook them off as their underwear joined the other discarded clothes on the floor.

"Real question," she paused them and he groaned in anticipation. His bare body heat was scorching her skin as her hands roamed his back absently. "How horny are you?" He sat up and she settled in his lap, his erection pressed against her stomach. He sucked in a breath at the friction.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, confuddled as she grinded her hips into him. Her hands planted on his cheeks and she kissed him as his hands ran across her sides and back.

"Well, I'm just wondering if I should bring my A game," she teased, tapping her chin thoughtfully as his lips found her spot on her neck. Chuckling, she waited for an answer but his hands found her ass and lifted her up.

"You should always bring your A game with me," he whispered as he gently lowered her onto him. A contented sigh puffed against his cheek as she lurched against him, neck hooking on his shoulder as her fingers scraped against his skin. "Otherwise you might never keep up." Despite not being able to see her face, Lafayette knew she was smirking.

"Is that a challenge?"

 **A/N: Something light and happy since last chapter. Also, some plot for this big assignment Adri and Thomas have to do. It's gonna be a important in the future. Also, introducing a new plot line next chapter-ish. I can't wait for it :)**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **JoySeph13: I appreciate the enthusiasm! There will definitely be some in the future.**

 **BlusicalMusical: Ah, thanks!**

 **TURTLE: I love the sisters+Adrienne. It's almost as much as how I love Adrienne+the Revolutionary Set because by this time, they've been living together for like four months! Thanks for reviewing!**

 *** "Three out of four, we did alright." This is the off-Broadway version of Sunrise from In The Heights.**


	14. Raspberry

**A/N: New storyline! I'm super excited about this one!**

 **WARNING: Domestic abuse and sexual mentions.**

* * *

Maria was done.

As he released her neck and she fell to a crumpled heap on the ground, choking and gasping for air, she decided it.

She was done.

Hot tears burned her skin as she pushed herself up on her hands. He didn't care, leaving her room with a slam of the door. She didn't need to look into his eyes to see what she already knew. That he wanted her gone. She was just a pest.

The brunette leaned against the cold wall, opening her eyes slightly. They felt exhausted, straining to look at the warm glow of the lamp - the only source of light in the room. Her phone was there. She always kept it with her. Dragging herself there, she felt the blood drip down from her temple and she wiped at it blindly, pulling herself up by clinging onto her bed.

She took the phone and unlocked it.

She opened her text messages.

It didn't take long for Adrienne to notice the bruises. Her friend was in almost every one of her classes. So when the French girl found Maria sitting in the bathroom, crying, she had not hesitated to offer assistance. No questions asked.

She wasn't sure if she told anyone but at this point, Maria couldn't care less. She just needed to _leave._ Cracking off her phone case, she took the piece of paper she had hid in there. It was wrinkled more times than she could count but it was the only place she could think of where James couldn't find it.

Unfolding the paper frantically, her hands shook to the point where she could barely read the writing as a hiccup made her freeze. James hated when there was any sound at all. When there was no pattern of footsteps heading her way, she continued on.

Looking at the piece of paper, she swallowed through her bruised throat and blinked to clear her eyes of tears. Managing to stop herself from shaking, she focused. There it was - their codeword. Her safe haven.

 _Raspberry._

Unique enough to know what she was talking about but not that unique so that it didn't relate to any conversation topics. Her favourite sorbet flavour, for example.

Typing it in with more typos that she could count, Maria swallowed, staring at her phone that wobbled in her trembling hands. She closed her eyes, teeth clenched as tears spilled onto her screen.

 _Please, please, please._ It was only seven in the evening - Adrienne could be eating dinner or hanging out with her housemates. But she prayed all the same, hoping that there would be any answer.

The softest of clicks that signified someone was typing met her ears and her eyes opened to see that text bubble.

 _Adrienne: Be there in ten minutes. Pack what you can, I'll let you borrow my clothes. It'll be okay._

She keened over, crying tears in relief now as she stuffed her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise. Placing her phone on the bed, she grabbed her bag and opened it as wide as she could, stuffing all her school supplies in before getting up, tiptoeing to the closet. Opening her sports duffel bag, she threw in as many clothes as she could - bras, underwear, shirts, pants. She grabbed hoodies and a few pajamas, filling the bag as far as it could. Pulling on another pair of pants over her shorts, she tugged on a hoodie as the sounds of a car parking caught her attention.

Scrambling to the window, she pulled open her curtains and saw a lone shape walk to her door. There were two figures standing near the car, watching. Presumably to protect her just in case. The doorbell rang and her heart leaped to her throat.

 _She really came._

Unplugging her phone charger, Maria coiled it up and stashed it in her bag along with her phone. Cracking open her door, she slung her backpack onto one shoulder and grasped her duffel bag firmly. Her free hand hooked a thumb under her backpack strap as she listened in.

"Hello?" James' voice was pleasant, not at all like the tone he used to spit words at her. Words she was numb to now. Or so she thought she was. But every time he found something new to say, she couldn't help but add it to the list she kept in her head.

"Hey. I'm Maria's friend," _Please come up with a decent excuse or he'll never let you in,_ "and we have this project for Performance History." That was a completely made up class.

"She's busy right now."

"Oh. She said we could meet up for dinner and then work on it overnight. Can I wait for her here?"

"She's not home." Closing her eyes, she tried to find a way to escape as James attempted to close the door. "Sorry," The sound of wood hitting skin pierced her ears and she realized that Adrienne had stopped the door with her arm. Wincing - she knew what it felt like - Maria opened the door wider. There was no hiss or groan in pain though. The brunette could only imagine the fury blazing behind Adrienne's eyes as a red mark formed on her arm.

"Her light's on in her room. If you'd like, we can work on it here." _Adrienne, what are you thinking?_ By the nervous tone in her voice, the woman was probably saying it as she spoke, trying to buy more time. "Please…" Begging. That was always one of her brother's weak spots and he liked to hear a lot of it. She always heard it when he brought home the girl of the night. Maybe it'd work-

"No. Goodbye." The door slammed shut and Maria closed her own door, shoving her duffel bag into her closet as she climbed into bed, taking out a book and pretending to read. In the silence where you could hear a pin drop, she could hear her phone vibrate softly. There were heavy steps that paused in front of her door and she held her breath. "Maria?"

"Yeah?" She replied. His tone was friendly, as it always was when he had some secret ploy. He could switch on a dime when he wanted something from her.

"Your friend just came over and said you guys had some history project." She didn't say anything yet. "Is it true?" Her curtains were still open and she knew that Adrienne could see her. Her bed was fairly close to it. Standing quietly, she sat on the window sill purposefully, her back pressed against the wall and knees bent as she pretended to read.

"Yeah. We can work on it tomorrow though," she replied, looking out the window and making a move of her hand cutting across her throat jerkily. _No go. He's here._ Someone was still standing across the street but they were standing in a lamplight and she knew it was her friend. The van was gone and Maria's eyebrows knitted together, puzzled. _You let them leave you alone?_

"Good. I sent her away - God knows what would've happened if she saw your neck. You're welcome." His footsteps faded away and she swallowed bile. She should be _thankful?_ For him protecting his own ass? Hate blinded her and not for the first time, she wanted to be the one to punch back, to see bruises appear on his skin. Clenching her fists until her nails dug into her palms, her whole body became tense, waiting. He wasn't getting any more words from her.

After a moment, he seemed satisfied and turned. He went back down the stairs and turned on the TV as Maria got off from the sill, opening her closet and taking out her duffel bag. Unzipping it, she unlocked her phone to see new texts. Returning to her perch on the window sill, she read it.

 _Adrienne: New plan. Does your window open?_

Raising a confused eyebrow, Maria replied.

 _Maria: Yeah, why?_

 _Adrienne: Boys should be back soon. You'll see. What'd he do this time?_

That reminded her of her bruised throat. Fingers stalling, Maria put down her phone and glanced at Adrienne who looked away.

 _Adrienne: Bad question. Sorry._

 _Maria: No, it's okay. He wasn't that bad today._

 _Adrienne: Maria, every day is bad. Don't downplay it._

She lowered her hands into her lap, playing with her phone as the van rolled up once more.

 _Adrienne: They're here._

Adrienne ran out of the light of the street lamp as the van's lights turned on. The occupants piled out, carrying what looked to be blankets and pillows. _Did they raid four bedrooms?_ Maria thought, dazed as Adrienne glanced back and forth between the road.

Maria watched as they crossed the road, going into a crouch as they snuck into her front yard. The living room was thankfully in the back of the house so there was no way for James to see them unless he went to the kitchen. The blue light of Adrienne's phone illuminated her face as they stopped right outside her window.

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Maria felt a knot constrict her throat.

 _Adrienne: Open the window and throw out your stuff._

 _Maria: Are you crazy? This isn't some movie where everything's going to be okay._

 _Adrienne: This is better than nothing._

 _Adrienne: Besides, Herc will be there to secure you._

She knew vaguely who Hercules was, having seen him once or twice around Lafayette but still felt fear pulse in her veins, making her light-headed. Still, she managed to gather her bearings enough to crack open the window and peek outside.

 _Adrienne: This is our best shot. Trust me, Maria_

Four blankets - duvets, comforters or silk blankets she didn't know - along with a bunch of pillows were spread out to act as a mattress for the jump. A man was holding out his arms, ready to catch her belongings. He was the biggest of the four and she realized that that was Hercules.

Scrambling off the sill, she grabbed her backpack and duffel bag. Opening her window further, she prayed it wouldn't creak until she managed to get it wide enough for her bag.

 _Adrienne: He's ready._

 _Maria: Okay._

She let go.

It dropped and she closed her eyes tight until she heard a light thump and whispers. Slinging her backpack onto both of her shoulders, she held onto the frame as she put one foot out before placing another, legs dangling off the side of the house.

The five people below each grabbed a firm hold of the makeshift catcher. Adrienne's face was bathed in blue light briefly before she shut off her phone and put it into her pocket. Maria's phone vibrated in her hand and she glanced at it.

 _Adrienne: Go._

Now or never.

She took a deep breath and her hands clutched the bottom of the sill, ready to push herself off. Could she really do it? Was she really escaping him? It all felt like a dream yet the distance to the ground made her lungs weak.

She'd give herself three seconds.

Three.

Two.

One.

 **A/N: I hope you guys will like it :)**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Blusical Musical: Alex has seen too much already. Knowing Laf, he probably walks around half-naked and his pants barely hanging on his hips so Alexander isn't fazed at all. Heheheh.**

 **Guest: With this arc, I'm definitely writing more Hamliza! Thanks for reviewing!**


	15. Another to the Family

**WARNINGS: Mention of abuse.**

* * *

Hercules pulled the shivering woman out of the blankets and started when he could acutely feel the bones of her wrists prodding into his fingers. When he placed his hands on her ribs to help her stand, he wished he couldn't feel the bones and shallows between her ribs.

He wished she wouldn't flinch away.

Adrienne immediately took the woman's hand, leading her to the car. One arm was around her shoulders as she pulled her into a hug and she seemed to be muttering things to her. Not sweet nothings but strict orders - and if he knew Adrienne, and he did, it was her saying for her to take her room.

Following after them, the four boys glanced at each other.

"What the fuck did we just do?" John asked although his tone held no regret.

"Saved a life," Alexander intoned, dumping his blankets into the trunk after unlocking the van. Climbing into the driver's seat as John took shotgun, he inserted the key into the engine. Lafayette pulled open the door for his girlfriend and Adrienne got in, pulling the seat back to get to the back row. Hercules opened the trunk to put Maria's duffel bag inside as said woman sat down. Adrienne still had one arm around her, the other on her arm, rubbing it gently.

Lafayette pulled the chair back forward and got into the middle row as Hercules sat beside him, arm resting along the back of the seats after closing the door.

"Thank you," a quiet voice pierced the silence that started as soon as the van began driving down the road. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you-" Hercules turned around to look into Maria Reynolds face.

"It's fine. Hey, I'll bake you some muffins when we get to the house. You'll love them," she ducked her head and Hercules smiled slightly. Turning back to the front, he leaned into his chair as the quiet rev of the engine filled their silence.

.

When they got out, Adrienne lead Maria up to the house.

"I still need to move my stuff out and into Lafayette's room but you can use the bed." Hercules could hear Adrienne saying as he went to the trunk to take out her stuff. Walking up the pathway, he entered their home and unlaced his combat boots before heading up the stairs and settling the bag onto the floor.

Heading back down into the living room, he was met with the sight of Maria, Adrienne and John on the couch, Alexander on the pennie seat and Lafayette sitting on the arm of the seat. Crossing his arms, he sat in the empty loveseat.

Maria, who had been cupping her neck, raised her head and Hercules felt his throat run dry at the red marks.

"Hercules Mulligan," he introduced and she smiled slightly, nodding. "Are you alright?"

"You're the fifth person to ask me that." She said, a hint of a joke in her words. "I'm just… thank you for getting me out of there."

"It was nothing," Alexander dismissed. "Who was that asshat anyways? Boyfriend?" A bitter laugh as Adrienne looked away. She held Maria's hand tightly and Hercules spotted the bruise forming on her arm. He faintly recalled the man closing the door on Adrienne's arm.

"My brother."

"What?" John slapped the cushions, face morphed in outrage as he glared at the woman beside him. "Your _own_ _brother?_ " Maria ducked her head again, brown hair covering her face. "I cannot - Alex, what are we gonna do about this?"

"Calm down," Hercules spoke for the first time. "We just essentially kidnapped his sister. For all we know, he could report us."

"Psh, how would he know she's with us?" Lafayette asked, "It isn't like he has a tracker on her." He looked over at her, "He doesn't, right?" She chuckled slightly and Adrienne sent a grateful half-smile at her boyfriend.

 _And even if he does report us, the abuse says it all._ "Well, before we do anything, we need to help our new housemate settle in." Hercules argued, scratching his cheek. "Get some food into her, get her some hot water and sleep."

"Well… we were about to go out for dinner." Alexander said quietly and John agreed. The freckled man drummed his fingers on his thigh as Adrienne thought as well. "We could order pizza? Maria deserves some company."

"I don't want to get out of your way-" she started, about to stand but Adrienne pulled her back down as John pulled out his phone for the restaurant's menu, standing and walking to the kitchen. Lafayette took out his phone to dial the place, following after him as Hercules stood and took John's place beside Maria.

"You're safe now," Adrienne whispered, pulling her friend into another hug. "And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to knock on our doors."

.

Hercules rubbed at his eyes, shutting off the xbox. He had been playing the Last of Us, something he had picked off at the local game store. Finishing off his glass of water, he turned off the lights and placed his glass in the kitchen sink before heading up the stairs. Rubbing his eyes, he held back a yawn. It was nearly three AM.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he glanced at Adrienne's old room. Maria was probably inside but the light was still on. Curious, he approached the door and knocked lightly. "Maria, it's me." He whispered and the door clicked. _It was locked?_ His throat constricted as the door cracked open.

"Hi."

"You okay?" She tried to smile but it came off as warped.

"Yeah, fine. I was just about to go to sleep." He crossed his arms and he couldn't help but notice her flinch, closing the door a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally."

Well, he totally didn't believe her.

.

It was Hercules' cleaning day and as he went through the rooms, he threw piles of Lafayette's clothes into a basket near the entrance. Passing over Adrienne's box of pads and Lafayette's lotion (he apparently liked to keep smooth skin. Like any of them believed that. Hercules himself kept coconut lotion on his bedside table) and their laptops, he made sure that every inch of their room was spotless before moving over to Maria's room.

The woman had insisted on going to class and Adrienne had promised to look out for her. The door was left open so he assumed it was okay to go in.

What he didn't expect was the room to be neat and orderly, everything still in her duffle bag. Frowning, he looked around the room and found everything as Adrienne had left it. The bed was made and the only thing that showed that she was even here was the makeup Adrienne had let her borrow this morning.

Sighing to himself, he backed out and shook his head. It was hard to imagine what the petite woman went through and he didn't know what he was going to do. It was clear she didn't trust any of them except Adrienne and he was eager to make her feel at home. Cookies didn't work, obviously, so maybe he had to be subtle.

Or maybe cookies did work and he just had to subtly bring her into the cookie cult that had formed in their house.

Time to get planning.

.

It was game night and the Schuylers had brought over some games for the consoles. Currently, they were watching Adrienne, Lafayette, Eliza and Alexander were trash talking and competitively playing Mario Party 10. Angelica was not there, busy studying and Peggy was on a date with some guy named Charles Lee which made a foul John stay silent and munch on chips.

"Ten bucks says a couple is gonna split up after this." Hercules sang, trying to get John and Maria to at least crack a smile.

"That's Mario Kart." John corrected blandly and Hercules took his beer from the younger art student. "Hey!"

"Come on, Jacky. Peggy'll be fine."

"Charles Lee isn't even straight." John exclaimed and they all tried to snuff out their laughter as Eliza let out a victorious shout at Alexander losing his stars. He in turn, let out a frustrated scream through gritted teeth.

"What the hell, babe?" He pouted and Eliza kissed his cheek. "I hate you."

"Oh, no. How can I make it up to you?" She asked sarcastically and Adrienne snickered with a shared glance at Lafayette.

"Anyways!" Adrienne cut in before the couple could begin an argument, "How do we know Lee isn't straight?"

"Alexander's gaydar." Eliza bit out, still containing a smile as Alexander gawked at her.

"I'm dating you, aren't I?" He was so flustered, cheeks red. " _Okay,_ let us establish that I am not gay. I am bisexual."

"As if it weren't obvious, Al, by you and your girlfriend." John drawled, finally amused enough to speak. "I know because him and Seabury used to be a thing. Plus, he's kinda doing an on-and-off thing with George."

"The Third?" They all asked and John rolled his eyes.

"Who else?" His tone was full of sarcasm. Hercules took a swig of John's beer before reaching for a piece of pizza. Maria, he noted, wasn't eating and he gazed at her in concern.

"Pizza, Maria?" He offered the cheesy slice and she looked at it. She had a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. It appeared she was too tired to even hold up a front that she wasn't damaged. Sliding down onto the couch beside her, he watched as Lafayette rolled a die and moved to a mini-game spot. A team game appeared and the couples were pitted against each other.

"No thanks. I'm really tired today." She said and he felt how stiff and tense she was beside him.

"You gonna be okay, here, y'know that?" He asked quietly and she nodded shakily. "We're friends. All of us." His eyes flickered across the gaming couples to where John was sitting on a beanbag, petting his turtle. Hercules doesn't even remember seeing little Lola until now. The turtle was munching on a little cherry tomato. Currently, John and Alex were still arguing which meant Eliza was yelling at Alexander for not paying attention.

Meanwhile, Adrienne and Lafayette, dubbed the Frenchies, were kicking ass and Hercules smiled.

"This is a family. I know your brother wasn't-"

"You don't know anything. No one does."

"I'm just trying to help, Maria." He said non confrontationally and her eyes met his. They were dark but there were no tears. "Come on, there's cookies and pizza and nothing healthy whatsoever. What isn't inviting?"

"He can find me."

"Nah, he won't." He stated confidently and he pounded his fist against his open palm, "And if he does, I'll beat his punk ass." For the first time, she smiled and huffed a laugh. He found her grin occupied her whole face, lighting it up.

"I like the sound of that." She said vindictively and he smirked. "I think I'll have a slice of pizza."

"Mm, drink it up. The smell." He whispered and she sniggered as they continued to watch the brutal fest of couples yelling at each other and threatening to break up. Safe to say, a long night with no regrets.

 **A/N: I love Maria Reynolds and she deserves better, alright? Sorry I haven't updated but like summer and life and just yeah. Sorry :P**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Spoopythetheatre: Ahh I wish I coulda replied earlier, but alas, guest reviewer. Anyway, updates are pretty sporadic because this isn't a main focus. I also wanna focus more on Thomas, Angelica and Madison but let's see what inspiration hits me. Everything (most) will be revealed about Adalene in due time. Don't worry.**

 **BlusicalMusical: It's gonna be Hamliza but Alex and John's history is mostly shrouded. I don't know how much I'm going to reveal but let's say they used to be a thing. Alex, as said, is bisexual and John is pan :) I really like how this new storyline is shaping up so I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva: Ayy thanks! I'm glad I'm funny enough to actually make you laugh :P**


	16. Christmas

**A/N: I'm writing like I'm running out of time to get these updates out.**

 **TW: Mentions of drug abuse. Swears.**

* * *

Christmas was here.

Maria had settled into their lives in the following week and soon, they were erecting a Christmas Tree. They were holding a Secret Santa and Adrienne had gotten John's name. Currently, she was watching a turtle swim around in its tank while beside it, a tortoise was chewing happily on a cherry tomato.

The bell above the door rang and she looked up from her shelled animal watching. A curly-haired man came in, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater but still looking attractive. The woman behind the counter basically swooned as the man came over.

"Hey, Thomas," she greeted, standing up. The man smiled, waved and gave her a hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing. You finding something for Laurens?" He asked, hands in his pockets as she nodded.

"Turtle or tortoise?" She turned her gaze back towards the cute little animals.

"Tortoise."

"Yeah, thought so." She hummed thoughtfully. Thomas laughed quietly as they left the shop after telling the clerk to keep the tortoise for her to be picked up on Christmas eve. "Anyways, what brings you stalking me to a pet store?"

"I wanted to see James." He confessed and she stopped short from her car. Glancing at him with narrowed eyes, she crossed her arms. "Christmas spirit, yadda yadda." She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, "And I want to make things right."

"Thomas, you need to do it yourself." She said, "Stop hiding." At his downcast expression, she added, "I'm going to see him on Sunday. Three PM." Christmas was the Wednesday after. "If you want to fix it, you've got to make the moves." Her eyes didn't move from his, "It's not like he can go anywhere." She got into her car and left Thomas in the lot.

.

"What do hospital patients do on Christmas?" Adrienne asked thoughtfully as James ate his pudding. It was one of the few edible things in the place but she had managed to procure chocolates for him to enjoy later.

"Contemplate life. Try not to throw-up at how Santa seems to throw up Christmas garbage everywhere." He eyed the tinsel outside his window, "But hey, songs are good and I love eggnog." Chuckling, she hummed the tune to her Valentine's Day project. It was stuck in her head. Harmony was down, now it was time for costumes and set. "How 'bout you? How's school?"

"Good. About that…" she glanced at him, nervous. "Thomas is coming by and-"

" _No._ "

"I want you to give him a chance. What did your shrink say?" She inquired when he refused to look at her. Dark eyes meeting darker eyes, "That's what I thought."

"She said I had to face my past." James looked at her, saw Adalene in her nose and her smile. Saw the ghost that seemed to haunt him every time he closed his eyes. It wasn't just her. It was the hospital, the needles… Thomas was in here one too many times before. Drug abuse, rehab, rinse and repeat.

He was always the responsible one. The one saving other people's asses.

So why couldn't he save them?

"And Thomas is part of the past." Adrienne pointed out, "He wants to be part of your future. He gave up his addiction." The man grimaced at that. She had no clue… no _fucking_ clue what that man did to her sister. "Why are you… why are you being so stubborn?" There was so much hope in her eyes. He took her hand and he could feel the stare on his arms. It wouldn't get old. Those scars would last forever.

"Addie, you don't know-"

"Because no one ever told me." Adrienne whispered, hunching forward and holding his hand with her two. Her grip was warm, insistent, and he wanted to tell her. "I'm not a kid. I can handle it." Sitting up straight, he pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

"Thomas… he-"

A knock on the door. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Something like that. James was never religious.

"Hey. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes."

"No."

The two answers were said together and Adrienne stood, gesturing to the open seat.

"No fist fights. Not this time." She warned in a tone that made them both nostalgic. "Be good. I'm going to check up on Laf." The brunette left, the door clicking softly behind her as Thomas' gaze darted to the floor. James, expectant, crossed his arms.

"I was just about to tell her." He started and Thomas' head snapped up. "That you're the reason she's dead." Wet eyed, Thomas lowered his head once more in shame. "One of us has to be honest."

"James, that's not fair."

"Her dying wasn't fair." He said flatly. "I'm being let out on the thirtieth - before New Year's."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Thomas asked, immediately concerned. The only place he had was the flat he had bought - had shared with Adalene - and those were old haunts. "I can offer-"

"No. It's fine. I'll think of something. I'm still scrappy." A half-hearted smile, but not a twitch of the lip on one part. "Adrienne said I have to try to forgive you but I don't see why." He confessed. "My shrink said I had to face my past." The wild-haired student ran a hand along the side of his neck. The marks where needles used to find a hungry vein were there, faded, but there.

"And I'm your past?"

"What do you think?" Met at three, best friends since. Where had they gone wrong? "You were everything. My first friend. My _best_ friend." James bit his lip, looking away. "Because Adalene may have been the love of my life, but you were my soulmate. And I thought that meant something."

Taken aback, Thomas wiped at his mouth with an open palm, watching his tortured best friend.

"I thought that meant something." He repeated, "But clearly it didn't because right after she was put in the ground, you were _gone._ Adrienne… she was broken. It was like she didn't exist. I… _I was ruined._ "

"James, you don't even know how sorry I am." Choked up, Thomas pitched forward and began to cry/ He tried to keep his voice steady, tried not to sound like such a pussy, but would it matter? "I didn't… I wasn't thinking." The tears, hot and suffocating, stain his pants as they drop off the tip of his nose, slid down his fingers.

"And that's where everything fucked up, huh?" James shouted, back ramrod straight as his hands balled into fists. _No fist fights._ Except it wasn't Adrienne's voice - it was her sister's. A fond smile coupled with those eyes. He fell in love with those eyes first. "You weren't thinking! _You never think and it got her killed!_ "

"Stop! I know!" Thomas screamed, "I know what I did. I'm the one who has to live with it, remember?"

And then silence.

James stared at him, red-rimmed eyes, snotty nose and ugly ass tears all over his face. He looked like a wreck, hair falling into his eyes as he sniffed and blinked, looking away.

"Thomas…" his voice was so soft. It was nearly snuffed out by the activity outside as James regarded him. Thomas angrily rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. The rage was smothered by sadness, guilt, even, but not pity. James saw the lost boy his parents took in when Mr. Jefferson died and his mother sent him away, unable to take care of him.

"I see her in Adrienne's face and it's so hard," he breathed at last. "How do you look at her and be able to resist the temptation to confess?"

"She always leaves before I can let it spill." James managed and Thomas laughed shakily. A slight smile crossed the patient's face when he saw the familiar flicker of the student's grin. Then, both of their mirth disappears.

"Guess running is a habit in the family."

"It appears so." He hummed and Thomas stood, wiping at his face and sniffing as if to regain what dignity he had left.

"God, I'm pathetic. Um, you'll get out of here and, uh," he fumbles with a pen and writes down something on a napkin near the cup of water Adrienne had poured earlier, "text me. When you get out. If you want." James leaned forward, taking the napkin and looking at the hastily scrawled numbers.

"Yeah. I might." He said and hope swelled in Thomas's eyes so visibly it nearly hurt. His face relaxed, his eyebrows rising in relief. "You can go. I think I'm gonna get some rest or something." Standing, the performing arts student walked to the door.

"Alright."

"And Thomas?"

"Yeah?" He turned back, a new glimmer in his eyes, a new energy in his movements.

"Merry Christmas, fucker."

"You too, bitch."

 **A/N: I love them. Bless their hearts.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **ArgentumAurum1: Addiction ain't good. Unless it's to this fic ;)**

 **RiseUpWiseUp: Who knows? Also, let's be real - Frenchies probably won Mario Kart if they're still together LOL**

 **toomanydamfandoms: Oh boy. Fluff - as much as I love it - isn't the main point of this fic :) Thanks for the long review, I love it!**

 **SporkGender: Let's be real. Alex wants to be fucked in general. Thank you for the sweet review!**


	17. New Year

**A/N: Hello and welcome to an extra long chapter because plot-bomb :)**

 **Warnings: condoms**

Adrienne curled against Lafayette as he rubbed her arm. The fire cracked and the lights were on dim, the Christmas tree glowing softly. Mistletoe hung under every doorway as John sat down with his present for the Secret Santa. Adrienne grinned, hiding the gesture in her boyfriend's neck.

"Should we start trading now?" He asked eagerly. Angelica snorted in amusement, bending down by the tree and stacking them up. Standing, she started handing them out before settling next to Peggy. Adrienne took both hers and Lafayettes without really looking. Eliza, wearing reindeer antlers and a cute Christmas sweater ran down the stairs in long fluffy socks.

"Slow down! You might fall!" Alexander called after her but she paid no mind as she jumped onto the couch beside her sisters. Chuckling, Adrienne just watched as Maria and Hercules came through the kitchen, holding a bunch of fresh gingerbread cookies.

"There'd be more but a lot of them are shaped like dicks." Maria deadpanned with a half-hearted glare at Hercules.

"Yeah, I'd prefer those." Adrienne jested and Lafayette coughed into his eggnog, some of it dribbling down his chin. Snickering, she kissed the trail before planting one on his lips. His free hand tickled her neck and she squirmed.

"Just wait until tonight," he whispered huskily and she hummed. Passing him his gift, she admired her own. It was wrapped in a beautiful shiny forest green. Taking the tag, she grinned at the typed out typewriter-like font. Carefully peeling back the paper, she felt Lafayette's arm pull away as he tore away at his present.

"No _fucking way!_ " Raising her head, she looked at John who held his new tortoise. "Lola and Myriam have a new playmate!" The tortoise looked at her owner with a curious gaze as John leaned back on the recliner and let the tortoise roam on his chest and lap. Turning to her own present, she saw first a pouch of chocolates. Beaming from ear to ear, she dug further and saw a extremely oversized sweater, smelling strongly of her boyfriend's cologne. The color was a pale creamy white and the fabric was so pleasing to touch. It gave off the vibe of handmade with love.

Turning to him, she gave him a smirk and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, _mon ange._ "

"Now, that was just too easy." She jested and he kissed her temple before he turned back to his own gift. Watching him, she watched him take out the box and frowned. It was small, thin, and when he opened it, his jaw dropped. A mischievous smile across her face, Adrienne glanced over at Maria who smirked.

"What is this?"

"Your acting gig." Maria said as if it wasn't a big deal. "I pulled some strings, with the help of your girlfriend and best friend. Heard you were interested in getting a job, so…" she shrugged and he raised his eyebrows. "That's your script. Your audition is in January."

" _Incroyable! Maria, tu es fantistique!_ " He jumped up and Adrienne yelped at the sudden movement as he darted over to the woman next to Hercules who was embraced tightly. "This is the best gift ever. I do not care what all the others say. Maria is the best." Flipping off the others, he sat down next to Adrienne and pulled her close. The smile was infectious and Adrienne couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever." Alex muttered but his grumpy disposition was quickly pushed off when it was revealed that Angelica had bought him a new computer.

"You alright?" Hercules asked, the morning after Christmas. Maria jumped at his voice and a flash of guilt hit him. Leaning against the door, he crossed his arms. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay." She smiled, becoming at ease faster than before. Returning to cleaning, she sighed. "It was really fun last night. It's been a long time since I felt like I was _part_ of something." Standing straight, he walked over and helped her by taking the dirty dish from her hands.

"Yeah, well, that's what we do here." He said nonchalantly, "He hasn't tried to contact you, has he?"

"No." She leaned against the counter as he cleaned the dishes almost the therapeutically. "I know that he's glad that I'm gone. Less deadweight." His head jerked up at that and he stared hard at his new roommate.

"You better not say that again." He warned, meaning it wholeheartedly. "You're not deadweight."

"Thanks, Herc." She mumbled, clearly not believing him and he set the wet dish on the rack before opening his arms.

"Come here."

"Come on. This is mushy." She wrinkled her nose but he waggled his fingers, insisting silently for it. At last, she stepped into his arms and they came to wrap around her like a security blanket. And her arms found their way around his waist, listening to his steady heart. He was… stability. Peace. Warm.

Those words sounded so nice in her broken heart.

Eliza hummed thoughtfully as she poured over the cookbook Hercules had given her as a present. It was nearly New Year's and she could hear the muted thumps upstairs followed by a chorus of laughter. Alexander was out with the other boys while Peggy and Adrienne danced out to Christmas music. A warm smell of cinnamon and sweet apples filled the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Looking up, she glanced at the timer, saw that there were twenty mintues left, and got up to answer.

"Hey Ange," she greeted cheerfully and the student gave her sister a tired glance before dragging herself in. Eliza assumed the woman pulled an all-nighter and hurried back to the kitchen to fetch her a cup of black coffee.

"You're a life saver," the oldest Schuyler sighed, perking up at the scent.

"That's you." She corrected.

"Whatcha making? Smells great."

"I tried out one of the recipes from Herc's book," she shrugged, "Then Jefferson's coming over so we can practice for the project. It's only two months away. So it's both an experiment and a treat."

"You're not finished practicing, yet?" Angelica's surprised voice came through as Eliza sat at the table again.

"They both procrastinate." She replied. "Work best under pressure."

"Uh-huh."

" _Peggy!_ " There was a scream and both sisters glanced at the ceiling. "Those are Laf's!"

"What the _fuck?_ Why do you have these?" Then quieter, but sounding closer, as if in the hallway, "Do they taste good?" Two sets of footsteps thundered down the stairs and Adrienne was right in front a curious Peggy.

"What is it this time?" Angelica asked as Adrienne let out a frustrated shout. But when Eliza caught sight of Adrienne, the woman's cheeks were flaring pink. There was unintelligible whispering before a bark of laughter. "They _use those?_ "

"Oh, my god." Adrienne collapsed at the table and Eliza gave the woman a gentle smile. "She found condoms."

"Expand?"

" _Flavoured_ condoms." Adrienne mumbled, head against her arms where they laid on the table. Her face was hidden but Eliza could imagine the expression. Her words were muffled as Eliza tried to hide her laugh with a cough. "And glow-in-the-dark ones." She added. Go big or go home.

" _Oh._ " A pause. "So do they taste good?"

Adrienne groaned loudly into her arms.

Lafayette made a sound when his phone lit up annoyingly. He was just shaking off the last hour of his hangover, Adrienne snuggled into his side when he woke up with a start. Yesterday's New Year party was a fucking rave and he couldn't recall what time he came back by.

"Babe?" Adrienne opened her eyes for a moment before squeezing them shut at how bright it was. " _Shit._ It's bright." Laughing, he kissed her languidly and enjoyed their skin to skin contact as she hitched up a leg up his and curled towards him. Her warmth was so nice compared to the rainy day outside. The rain was pattering hard, melting snow that would surely refreeze into ice. He made a mental note to buy some salt for the walkways around and to the house.

"Good morning." He mumbled back tiredly and she sighed, nose brushing against his stubbled jaw. "Do you think anyone's awake yet?"

"Nah." God, she was so _warm._ He turned to hug her tightly and her arm slipped around his waist. The couple embraced, wanting to fall asleep again but Lafayette wanted to make full use of their nakedness, despite their exhaustion. "Laf, don't get any ideas." She whispered warningly, hands flitting over his tattoo. "There was no funny business last night and I intend to fix that, but believe me… I'm burnt out." A yawn punctured her sentence and he grinned, stroking small circles on the side of her shoulder.

The doorbell rang and they both groaned, heads knocking into each other gently as they squeezed their eyes shut. "I do not think life wants us to stay in bed." He pulled away, immediately missing her warmth and pulling on some boxers, pants and a robe as if to compensate. She sighed, finding a hoodie to pull over her discarded shirt and some sweats of his to slip into. Tying the waist strings as tight as she could so they didn't slip off, she headed down the stairs, Lafayette following after.

"Can you get me some coffee?" She asked, "I'll get the door." He smiled, pecking her lips one last time before heading for the kitchen. Alex and John were eating breakfast quietly there and Lafayette gave them an evil eye.

"You two didn't bother to answer the door?" They shrugged in sync and Lafayette took the carafe, pouring two steaming cups. "At least you made coffee." He added under his breath. "Where's Herc?"

"No idea." Alex piped up first, "He's gone sometimes." Like Lafayette hadn't noticed, "I dunno. Hey, who's at the door?" Taking the cream from the fridge, the French man shrugged. He poured the same portion into the two cups before adding sugar. Two spoons for him, one for her.

"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" Adrienne asked, trying to keep her tone polite. Lafayette approached the door, the cold winds sweeping through the door. Shivering, he tried to stop the chill crawling up his spine as Adrienne crossed her arms, hands under her biceps to keep herself warm. The blonde was holding a closed umbrella, a designer bag on one arm as her eyebrows scrunched together.

" _Camilla?_ " His voice pitched, raw with shock as the blonde in the doorway's face lit up.

"Gil!" She beamed, flinging herself into his arms and kissing him square on the lips. Lafayette's eyes widened but he didn't break away, catching himself moving to hold her. Pulling back, he blinked. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Hands on her waist, he put up a smile and her arms, looped around his neck, stayed put on her shoulders.

"And how'd you find me?"

"Well, Papa has connections." She shrugged nonchalantly. Her mouth opened to say more when someone cleared their throat. Lafayette's heart dropped to his stomach, pulse ringing in his ears as his gaze met Adrienne's.

"Care to introduce us?" She asked coldly. He stepped back, completely cutting off contact with the blonde as his girlfriend (was she even that?) closed the door.

"Adrienne, this is Camilla. Camilla, this is Adrienne." Camilla, ever the bubbly spirit, leaned over to hug Adrienne who reciprocated stiffly. Her brown eyes were narrowed at Lafayette and he couldn't do anything but watch as Camilla smiled at her. He was ice, he couldn't move. _What had he done?_

"And who is she?" She asked while looking at her but the question was for Lafayette. He knew. His throat tightened and his mind was scrambling for an answer. But she demanded the truth and he could not lie or try to cover it up or make excuses. She deserved more. Forcing a smile, Adrienne redirected all her attention on Camilla who was glancing between them. "Nevermind. You probably need some _time alone._ " She was hugging herself - the telltale sign she was uncomfortable. Lafayette knew it and he wanted to reach out for her but he couldn't _move._

"Adrienne, wait-"

"Sorry, Lafayette." Her voice cut like steel across his flimsy excuses, "I need to meet up with Thomas. I'll talk to you later." Turning, she ran up the stairs and the door slammed shut. Camilla, confused, turned around and that easy smile was back on her face but her blue eyes were scanning his face.

"Gil, are you alright? I know my visit is sudden but I couldn't contact you. You changed your phone number." She stepped towards him again and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stood there numbly as she turned to look up at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Lafayette lost the ability to speak, trying to search for the right words. He wanted to say yes, wanted to shake her off, kick her to the curb, but what came out was ' _No_ ' and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

 **A/N: And boom. This is something I've had in my head since the beginning. I've released a one-shot book that's first chapter is related to this (it explains Camilla and Laf, I swear). Please take a look since I've worked for three days straight on that and I'm actually kind of proud of it. It's a new style.**

 **I'll answer reviews next chapter!**


	18. Your Dumb Ass

**A/N: Some swearing; no other major warnings.**

* * *

In the recording studio, James Madison sat on a stool where he was recording backup vocals. The brunette standing at the front directing them was leaning against the music stand with a frown as Thomas crossed his arms. Maria Reynolds was even there along with others - some from Eliza's class and some from Maria and Adrienne's.

For the Valentine's Day showcase, there was a need for backup vocals for the song Eliza had prepared and seeing as he was just out of the hospital and needing something to do, James asked Thomas to drive him here.

"Where is she?" Maria asked, picking red nail polish off her nail in habit. "We were supposed to start thirty minutes ago." Thomas tossed his phone onto the top of the piano that he was leaning against. "No reply."

"Nope. What was she doing when you left?"

"She was still asleep." James slouched on his stool as Maria continued, "But she doesn't oversleep. I know her."

"We all do." Eliza crossed her arms, "Maybe this is a first. I'm sorry guys," she turned her attention to the members of the 'ensemble', "we'll just have to start without her." James got up, adjusting his sheet music and stepped up to his mic. Something didn't sit right with him about her just not showing up. Adjusting his headphones so only one rested on his ear, he shot a quick text to Adrienne.

 _James: wru? You alright?_

Thomas sent him a concerned look and James returned the gesture with a nod. The curly-haired man was only here to take notes and know the cues but it was still vital to give the best performance possible. James only wished that it wasn't. Maybe then one of them could check up on her.

.

After recording, James headed for his motorcycle. He gave it a good wipe when he had returned to his parents' place. They had his bike in the garage, letting it collect dust and shit. Took two hours to get it up and running again.

When he was released from the hospital, the first thing he did was text his parents to pick him up. Then he texted Thomas. He said he was out and that he wanted to meet up. 'Course, that still hasn't happened yet. It wasn't a surprise to see him in the studio but for Adrienne not to show up? That was wack.

He rode to the house Adrienne was residing in, dismounting and heading up. Knocking, he crossed his arms and waited. A huge dude came out and stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"James Madison. Who are you?"

"Hercules Mulligan." Cue stare-off. "What are you doing here?"

"Addie never made it to the recording session. I wanted to know if she was here." When Hercules still didn't move, James crossed his arms and sighed. "Look, I could probably beat the shit out of you if I hadn't been in the hospital for the past era. If you can move like ten inches to the left, I'd be able to get in and see her."

"Herc… it's okay." A soft voice interrupted his tirade and the big dude turned around. There Adrienne was, eyes devoid of any emotion while she sniffed her heart out. "He's cool."

"Addie, what the fuck-" At his words, she let out an ugly cry, covering her lower half of her face with a sleeve and he immediately opened his arms. She walked into him, sobbing as Hercules retreated to lead him to the living room. "It was that skinny boy, wasn't it? That son of a bitch!" Adrienne tucked into his side on the couch, he accepted a glass of water from Hercules while a freckled guy sat on the loveseat nearby, trying not to stare. It was clear they were all uncomfortable. "Well, is anyone gonna explain why I have a girl bawling her eyes out clinging onto me?"

.

Lafayette stared at Camilla as she delicately sipped her hot chocolate.

" _Why are you here?_ " he asked quietly in French and as flatly as he could. He didn't want anyone listening in on this conversation because they happened to be seated right beside the lineup at Starbucks.

" _I miss my best friend. I miss… you."_

" _I don't care. You kissed me in front of my friends - we've been broken up for months_." She deflated a bit, hiding her expression behind blonde curls and he leaned back, wanting to get away from this. _Adrienne, how is she? Oh, God…_

" _I just… got caught up in the sight of you. I'm sorry. You look good, you know? You look really good._ "

" _I bet that principal dancer looks better,"_ he retorted bitterly. Every word left a foul taste in her mouth, " _I have a life here. You can't just come over and wreck everything."_

" _But Gil…"_ Her eyes plead with him and he hated himself because it worked. He met her gaze defiantly, arms crossed as she thumbed the rim of her cup. " _We were friends, weren't we? I miss that - I miss our rooftop conversations. I still love you."_

" _That's rich. I killed myself over you, trying to keep our relationship_ alive."

" _You cheated on me. Don't you know how much that hurt?"_

" _From that phone call, it didn't sound you were really affected in that kinda way. You sounded more relieved than anything."_ Camilla's eyes were quick to wet and she hid her flushing face behind her hands.

" _I was being stupid. I didn't know what I had. I-"_

" _You kissed me in front of my girlfriend,"_ he began hollowly and she froze, " _Though I suppose she's my ex-girlfriend now."_

" _Adrienne?"_ His eyes flashed to hers from where they were trained on the table. They were sharp and tipped with poison as he dug out his wallet and slammed some bills on the table. " _I didn't know… I didn't think-"_

" _You never did. Not even when we were kids. You were impulsive, and you never thought about what your consequences were. I was happy to see you, Camilla. Truly, I was. But go home. Don't try and contact me again."_

Standing up abruptly, he left her sitting there and got into the car. His script Maria had gotten him for Christmas was in the passenger seat because he was rehearsing with Adrienne just the day before. Anger built up in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut, ramming the heel of his hand against the wheel.

"Fuck." Leaning forward until his forehead touched the cool leather, he tried to take deep calming breaths. Closing his eyes, he tried to sort out what to do next when there was a rapping on his door window.

"Hey, stranger. Get outta the car." Maria Reynolds stood before him in a fashionable winter coat and a nice Burberry scarf. Opening the door, he leaned against the car only to feel the stinging pain of her palm against his face. "Thanks." She began to walk away when she stopped and turned around. "Oh, by the way, if you were wondering, I didn't cancel the audition if your dumb ass was wondering."

"I wasn't," he mumbled as she threw the middle finger back at him, walking away. _I've got more important things on my mind._


End file.
